CWS II: La Vengeance est une Garce
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Suite d'On a échangé nos Mamans. Edward, Bella, Jasper et Alice décident qu'Emmett s'en est un peu trop bien tiré durant le tournage d'On a échangé nos Mamans et veulent se venger. Comment vont réagir Carlisle et Esme en apprenant qu'un de leurs enfants à tué Tim? Comment va réagir Nessie? Qu'a fait Theresa après le départ de Rose?
1. Le plan d'Edward

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 1: Le plan d'Edward -**

 _-PoV Edward-_

 _ **~Une semaine plus tard~**_

"Au-revoir." Je souris en serrant Rosalie dans mes bras.

"Bye, petite sœur." Je souris encore plus en voyant Emmett serrer Bella dans ses bras. _'Hey, Edward, ne la laisse pas tuer quelqu'un d'autre pendant notre absence.'_

Je secouai la tête en entendant ses pensées et attirai Bella plus près pour regarder Emmett et Rose partir. Depuis notre retour de Floride, nous avions convaincu Carlisle que ce serait une bonne idée qu'Emmett et Rosalie passe leur BAC plus tôt et prennent un semestre de vacances avant d'entrer à l'université, ou en tout cas, c'était ce qu'on avait raconté à l'école. En vérité, cependant, j'avais un plan bien plus sinistre.

 _'Edward, c'est si diabolique! D'abord Bella, maintenant toi, ça va être très marrant,'_ pensa Alice avec un sourire en revoyant à nouveau mon plan.

"Je vais en parler à Carlisle, allez préparer le nécessaire." Je souris à nouveau, prêt à me venger. Emmett s'en était tiré sur bien trop d'aspects au cours des dernières semaines et j'étais bien décidé à le lui faire payer. Quel meilleur moyen de faire ça que de m'en prendre à sa précieuse Jeep.

Je passai devant le bureau de Carlisle et vis qu'il n'y était pas. Contrairement à mes frères, je voulais son approbation avant de lancer mon plan. J'entendis des bribes de pensées et réalisai qu'il était dehors, en train de parler avec Esme. Je décidai donc d'attendre et m'installai à son bureau pour surfer sur le net. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes à entendre mes doigts virevolter sur les touches pour comprendre que j'étais dans son bureau.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, fils?" me demanda-t-il en me lançant un regard suspicieux.

"J'étais juste en train de surfer sur ce site," lui expliquai-je et il apparut instantanément à mes côtés pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

"Est-ce que tu vas faire customiser ta Volvo?" me demanda-t-il avec un doute. Ma Volvo était parfaite; il était hors de question qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit à mon bébé.

"À quel point t'opposes-tu vraiment à une vengeance?" Je lui fis un sourire malicieux et il soupira.

"Edward, la vengeance n'est jamais une réponse. Je suis sûr que Theresa et Tim..."

"Non," l'interrompis-je, "Emmett." Je souris. "Tu ne penses pas qu'il s'en est tiré à bon compte dans toute cette histoire?" Carlisle avait l'air toujours aussi sceptique; je devais le convaincre.

"Personne ne saura jamais que c'est nous," lui promis-je. "Enfin, sauf Emmett."

"Alors customiser sa Jeep est une forme de vengeance?"

Je lui fis un sourire malicieux. _'Très bien, Edward, mais PERSONNE ne doit savoir que c'est nous, et ne t'avises pas de nous impliquer, ta mère et moi.'_

Je souris à ses pensées et partis alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

Je montai à l'étage, victorieux, et trouvai Bella et Alice dans sa chambre, en train d'apporter la touche finale au déguisement de Bella.

"Je t'avais bien dit qu'il s'en moquerait," soupira Alice lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre. Elle avait raison mais il n'aurait probablement pas apprécié que nous agissions dans son dos.

"Tu es prêt à t'occuper de la Jeep?" Les yeux de Jasper s'illuminèrent alors qu'il listait mentalement tous les dégâts qu'il allait infliger à la précieuse Jeep d'Emmett.

* * *

Sortant la Jeep du garage, on commença à mettre notre plan à exécution.

"Je me dis qu'une grosse bosse," Jasper leva un pied et l'écrasa dans la portière conducteur, "ici, serait du meilleur effet."

"Et une bosse sur le capot?" demandai-je en sautant en l'air pour atterrir sur la voiture à deux pieds.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?" hurla Esme en sortant de la maison en courant.

"On va inscrire la Jeep d'Emmett à PIMP MY RIDE," lui expliqua Jasper.

"Mais cette émission n'est-elle pas destinée aux personnes qui ne peuvent pas se payer les réparations?" nous demanda Esme avec confusion.

"Oui, mais Alice semble penser qu'une donation de 50000$ garantira notre passage à l'émission."

"On va les convaincre que c'est pour notre petite sœur qui est une grande fan de l'émission," lui expliqua Jasper.

"Alors Bella va les convaincre de customiser la voiture pour une fille?" nous demanda Esme et je souris en me disant qu'elle était bien plus vive d'esprit que Carlisle aujourd'hui.

"C'est le plan," souris-je.

"Je vais faire des courses," soupira-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

"Prêt à ruiner le moteur?" demandai-je en ouvrant le capot bosselé.

"Attends, je vais plier cette barre," me dit Jasper en tirant dessus. Si Emmett venait à monter dans la Jeep maintenant, il se cognerait la tête.

Je relevai la tête pour le voir ensuite détruire le cuir des sièges.

"On ferait mieux d'arracher la radio aussi," suggérai-je. Ça ne le ferait vraiment pas qu'on leur montre cette voiture en ruine avec une radio à cinq mille dollars installée.

Je refermai ensuite le capot et entendis Bella et Alice rire alors qu'elles nous rejoignaient. Je ne reconnus presque pas Bella. Elle portait une perruque, longue et blonde comme les cheveux de Rosalie. Elle portait aussi un short en jean avec un débardeur rose, et avec ses talons roses, elle était aussi grande que moi.

Je sifflai en la regardant approcher et elle me sourit légèrement, les yeux baissés. Je savais que si elle avait pu rougir à cet instant, elle serait rouge comme une tomate.

"Tu es sublime." J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

"Je ressemble à une traînée," soupira Bella en regardant sa tenue.

Je rigolai, okay, peut-être que c'était vrai, mais elle était ma sublime traînée.

"Edward." Jasper m'arrêta immédiatement en sentant mes émotions et mes intentions envers ma femme. "Finissons-en."

"Emmett mourrait s'il voyait à quoi ressemble son bébé actuellement," gloussa Bella.

"Attends qu'il voit à quoi elle ressemblera une fois qu'elle sera finie," sourit Alice, alors qu'une image de la Jeep customisée lui traversait l'esprit.

Jasper alluma la caméra pour commencer à filmer notre vidéo.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Voici Barbie_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	2. Voici Barbie

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 2: Voici Barbie -**

 _-PoV Edward-_

"Salut, je m'appelle Barbie!" s'exclama Bella en se plaçant à côté de la Jeep. "Oui, Barbie, comme la poupée. Je trouve que je suis aussi canon qu'elle, et tout le monde me voit comme une poupée barbie. J'ai dix-neuf ans, je suis sexy et totalement célibataire, et j'ai la meilleure famille et les meilleurs amis au monde." Elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil en prononçant ces derniers mots.

"Ma vie devrait être géniale." Elle s'interrompit et ouvrit la porte bosselée de la Jeep.

 _'Si elle était encore en vie'._ Je ris avec Alice.

"Si seulement ma Jeep n'était pas aussi défoncée." Jasper zooma sur la grosse bosse sur la porte alors que Bella montait dans la voiture.

Bella mit le contact et je m'applaudis mentalement pour avoir rendu le bruit du moteur aussi horrible. Si Emmett ne nous tuait pas pour ça, Rosalie aurait notre peau. Je pouvais déjà l'entendre me crier dessus pour avoir détruit le moteur sur lequel elle avait travaillé si dur pour le perfectionner.

"Attendez, je dois le laisser chauffer un peu avant de pouvoir passer une vitesse." Bella fit un magnifique sourire à la caméra. "C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que ma voiture soit customisée." Elle fit un sourire séducteur à la caméra avant de se pencher par-dessus la barre tordue. Peut-être qu'on n'aurait même pas besoin de leur envoyer de l'argent, elle arriverait probablement à les éblouir à travers la caméra.

"Sans mentionner," ajouta-t-elle, "que j'ai besoin de plus de place. Mes sœurs et moi adorons faire les magasins et nous avons besoin d'un coin aménagé à l'arrière de la voiture pour y mettre tous nos achats."

 _Oh, mec. On n'avait même pas pensé à ça. Emmett va définitivement péter un plomb en découvrant que sa Jeep aura été transformée en armoire temporaire._ Je souris à Jasper lorsqu'on réalisa au même moment à quel point ce serait super.

"Je dois aussi m'assurer qu'elle ne pollue pas trop. Je me moque du nombre de chevaux qu'elle a sous le capot mais il ne faut pas qu'elle consomme trop. Il faut protéger l'environnement."

C'est sûr, ça ne dérangerait pas Emmett que sa Jeep ne monte pas plus haut que soixante km/h. Au moins, ce serait mieux pour l'environnement.

"Je suis aussi un membre actif de la PETA, et l'intérieur cuir me dérange vraiment. J'adorerai pouvoir me débarrasser de ce cuir. Je déteste m'asseoir dessus; je déteste approuver passivement le meurtre d'animaux innocents," dit Bella, les sourcils froncés.

Bella se rassit sur son siège et passa une vitesse pour partir. Jasper sauta rapidement sur le siège passager pour continuer à la filmer.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites, papa?" chuchota Nessie, en apparaissant à côté de moi, Jake sur les talons.

"On prend notre revanche sur ton oncle," souris-je.

"Oh." Elle me fit un sourire diabolique. "Comment?"

"Eh bien, Barbie, ici présente," je pointai Bella du doigt, faisant rire Jake, "va les convaincre qu'elle a besoin d'une Jeep Barbie."

"Hmm, tatie Alice a vraiment transformé maman en Barbie," gloussa Nessie.

* * *

 _-PoV Bella-_

"MTV, Pimp My Ride," m'exclamai-je.

"Et coupez!" sourit Jasper avant de me taper dans la main. "Ça va être excellent." Il était impossible d'imaginer une meilleure vengeance. Même coincée dans ces atroces fringues, j'étais quand même excitée de voir si nous arriverions à nos fins. Emmett et Rosalie allaient rentrer dans six semaines. Alice était certaine que l'émission ne serait pas tournée avant. D'ici là, nous retaperions donc la Jeep pour la détruire à nouveau une fois qu'Emmett et Rose seraient repartis.

"Bella, je pense vraiment qu'on devrait rentrer maintenant. Alice commence à ressentir l'extase qu'elle ressent toujours lorsqu'elle planifie une virée shopping. Si tu l'interceptes maintenant, t'arriveras peut-être à y échapper." Je grognai et pressai l'accélérateur en regrettant que le moteur ait été détruit.

On finit par rejoindre le reste de la famille et je soupirai en voyant Alice approcher en sautillant.

"Je ne vais pas faire les magasins," lui dis-je d'une voix ferme en sautant au bas de la Jeep.

"Mais Bella," bouda Alice.

"Emmène Renesmee," dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Nessie.

"Je veux venir, tatie Alice," lui dit Nessie avec un sourire joyeux.

"Très bien," souffla Alice. "Mais on devra quand même finir par aller faire les magasins. On doit te trouver de nouveaux vêtements pour le jour où tu découvriras ta nouvelle Jeep," me prévint-elle.

"Très bien. Mais ça n'arrivera pas avant des mois."

"Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu ne viendras pas faire de shopping avec moi pendant des mois?" Elle me fit une moue triste. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce ne serait pas le cas mais je trouverai toutes les excuses possibles pour échapper à une virée shopping.

"Alice, tu viens de m'habiller comme une poupée Barbie grandeur nature. Je pense que ça m'évite une virée shopping aujourd'hui," lui dis-je.

"Très bien, Nessie, Jasper, allons-y."

"Jake, tu viens?" lui demanda Nessie.

"Euh..." hésita Jake.

"Peut-être que Jake pourrait m'aider à retaper la Jeep," suggéra Edward.

"Sûr, sûr." Il serra Renesmee dans ses bras avant de commencer à retaper la Jeep avec nous.

On ressortit les bosses, la peinture serait refaite plus tard. Edward ouvrit le capot avant de se figer.

"Esme va bientôt arriver." Je hochai la tête même si moi aussi j'avais entendu sa voiture approcher. "Elle n'est pas contente." Jake et moi, on se tourna tous les deux vers lui dans l'attente d'une explication supplémentaire.

"Elle sait," chuchota-t-il et je me figeai immédiatement. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir lui expliquer ça? Que penserait-elle de moi lorsqu'elle connaîtrait la vérité? Que dirait Carlisle?

"Elle sait quoi?" nous demanda Jake, avec confusion.

"Elle sait ce que j'ai fait en Floride," grimaçai-je.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : La réaction d'Esme_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	3. La réaction d'Esme

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 3: La réaction d'Esme -**

 _-PoV Bella-_

"Oh!" haleta Edward alors qu'on écoutait la voiture d'Esme s'engager dans l'allée.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" lui demandai-je, en redoutant la réponse.

"Ben, elle n'est pas en colère mais tu ne croiras jamais comment elle l'a découvert," rigola-t-il.

Au moins ça faisait rire Edward. Attends, comment elle avait bien pu le découvrir si nous ne lui avions rien dit. "Comment?" lui demandai-je, en regardant Jake approcher pour essayer de glaner quelques informations supplémentaires.

"Tu vas voir," me dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Pas juste! Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit d'autre jusqu'à ce que moi aussi. Je lançai donc mon bouclier pour lui dissimuler les pensées d'Esme.

"Bella?" grogna-t-il et je lui fis mon sourire le plus diabolique.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, maintenant?" rigolai-je. "Si tu refuses de me dire ce que tu as entendu, alors tu devras attendre aussi." Esme n'était peut-être pas en colère mais je redoutai la réaction de Carlisle. Je courus rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine pour l'intercepter avant qu'elle n'aille voir Carlisle. Edward et Jake étaient sur mes talons. "Que s'est-il passé?" entendis-je Jake demander à Edward; trop occupé à courir, Edward ne lui répondit pas.

"Pouvez-vous me dire ce que ça signifie?" demanda Esme en nous lançant un magazine.

Je regardai la couverture; _The National Enquirer_. En haut à gauche de la page, il y avait une petite photo de Theresa avec comme sous-titre, _'Une femme de Floride déclare que des Vampires ont tué son mari.'_

Je haletai en voyant le gros titre; Edward se tendit et Jake eut l'air confus.

"Je vous jure, Carlisle va tuer Rosalie et Emmett!" marmonna-t-elle alors que j'attrapai le magazine pour chercher la page de l'article.

Attends, Emmett et Rose? "Esme, je..." Je m'interrompis parce que je ne savais sincèrement pas quoi lui dire.

"S'il te plaît, attends avant d'en parler à Carlisle," murmura Edward.

"Tout va bien, Bella," me dit Esme en me serrant dans ses bras; ce qui me rendit encore plus coupable. Devrais-je vraiment lui dire la vérité? Pour le moment, je pouvais m'en tirer sans que Renesmee ne découvre jamais la vérité.

Je commençai rapidement à lire l'article.

 _Une femme de Floride nous a récemment contact_ _és_ _en clamant que son mari a été tué par des vampires. Le corps de Tim Barrett a été retrouvé plus tôt dans la semaine dans la forêt Nationale d'Ocala; à vingt bons kilomètres de leur demeure. Bien que les autorités_ _aient_ _déclaré que sa mort était un homicide, ils ont refusé de donner le moindre détail supplémentaire. Lorsque nous leur avons demandé si la mort pouvait avoir été causée par une exsanguination, leur seule réponse a été 'sans commentaire'._

 _Tim Barrett a été vu pour la dernière fois au Walnut Inn, dans la banlieue d'Ocala. Bien qu'il ne fréquentait pas l'établissement régulièrement, le barman l'a reconnu et a déclaré qu'il avait quitté les lieux avec une jeune femme blonde. Le barman a ajouté qu'à chaque fois qu'il passait la soirée là, il finissait par repartir avec une jeune fille. Le van de Tim a été retrouvé sur le parking du bar et aucun client n'a reconnu la jeune femme ni n'a été en mesure de fournir la moindre information sur le véhicule qu'elle conduisait._

 _La même nuit, Theresa Barrett déclare qu'elle a reçu la visite d'une vampire qui lui a déclaré avoir tué son mari pour les choses qu'il leur avait fait à ses enfan_ _ts_ _et elle. Elle a formellement identif_ _ié_ _la vampire blonde comme Rosalie Cullen. Rosalie Cullen, une étudiante de Terminale vivant dans l'Oregon ainsi que ses parents adoptifs n'ont fait aucun commentai_ _re_ _._

Je m'interrompis et relevai la tête pour voir qu'Edward était complètement figé, les poings serrés le long de son corps. L'expression de Jake était indéchiffrable mais Esme était en train de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans?" cracha Edward et je réalisai que puisque je n'avais toujours pas relevé mon bouclier, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de passer par la tête d'Esme.

"Edward, tu penses vraiment que les gens vont croire ça?" lui demanda Esme. "Continue de lire."

Je les sentis tous les deux regarder par-dessus mon épaule lorsque je repris ma lecture.

 _Theresa a rencontré les Cullen pour la première fois il y a quelques mois de cela, lorsqu'ils ont participé ensemble à l'émission 'On a échangé nos mamans' sur ABC. L'épisode est devenu viral après que des extraits_ _aient_ _été diffusés sur YouTube. Les extraits les plus répandus montraient Theresa jurant avoir eu une vision alors qu'elle résidait chez les Cullen. Tim déclarant qu'Esme Cullen était entrée chez lui par effraction pour le menacer, et refusant, suite à cela, de monter dans la même limousine qu'elle parce qu'elle_ _lui_ _avait peur._

 _Se pourrait-il que les inquiétudes des Barrett soient fondées? Les Cullen sont-ils vraiment des vampires? Ou les Barrett sont-ils tout simplement fous? Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'Enquirer enquête dans les bois d'Ocala. Au début des années quatre-vingt-dix, nous avions reçu plusieurs appels nous informant que des OVNIs étaient apparus dans les bois; puis au milieu des années quatre-vingt-dix, nous vous avions rapporté l'étrange histoire du mystérieux garçon-chauve-souris. Se pourrait-il que des vampires rôdent aussi dans cette forêt? Nos experts disent que non. Nous avons regardé l'épisode d'On a échangé nos mamans, à la recherche du moindre indice prouvant que les Cullen sont une famille de morts-vivants. Le_ _do_ _cteur Carlisle Cullen travaille aux urgences de l'hôpital. Les urgences? Du sang partout? Des vampires affamés? Certainement pas. La famille entière est végétarienne, et oui, nous les avons regard_ _és_ _sortir en plein jour. Certes, cette famille a certainement des difficultés: le mariage de deux des adolescents, des tentatives de suicide, des troubles du comportement, un manque d'autorité, mais nous ne pensons pas qu'ils soient des vampires._

"Wow," soupirai-je avec soulagement, une fois ma lecture finie.

"Wow, pour une fois que l'Enquirer publie une histoire vraie, il raconte que c'est un canular."

Je ris avec hésitation en entendant le commentaire soulagé d'Edward.

"Peut-être que le garçon-chauve-souris existe aussi?" rigola Jake.

Pendant ce temps, mes yeux voyageaient du journal à Esme. Devrais-je lui dire la vérité ou laisser Emmett et Rosalie continuer à prendre le blâme? Je pourrais toujours les laisser prendre le blâme pour ça et jeter la vidéo destinée à Pimp My Ride en retour. Je tournai les yeux vers Edward et Jake, qui attendaient que je prenne la parole.

Reportant toute mon attention sur Esme, je soupirai. "Esme," commençai-je, bien consciente de ce que je devais faire.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Qui a bougé ma Jeep?_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	4. Qui a bougé ma Jeep?

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 4: Qui a bougé ma Jeep? -**

 _-PoV Esme-_

"Esme," soupira Bella. "Il faut que je te dise quelque chose." Elle baissa la tête pour éviter de croiser mon regard. Je posai ma main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à continuer.

"Alice a eu une autre vision de Tim. Dans cette vision, Tim assassinait Theresa et les enfants; nous devions l'arrêter. Rose l'a dragué dans un bar et ensuite on l'a emmené dans les bois et j'ai... Je..."

"Chut," essayai-je de la calmer lorsqu'elle commença à s'emmêler dans ses propos. "Bella, moi aussi j'ai dû combattre l'envie de tuer cette horrible créature."

"Tu ne m'en veux pas?"

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je réalisai ce qu'elle essayait de me dire. Je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne; ce n'était pas Rosalie, c'était Bella. Bella avait assassiné Tim? Non.

Je tournai les yeux vers Edward qui hocha la tête.

"C'est toi qui l'as fait?" demandai-je avec choc. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que ma douce et innocente Bella ait fait ça.

"Tu crois que Carlisle sera très en colère?" me demanda-t-elle.

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. "Tu ne t'es pas nourrie cependant?" lui demandai-je, surprise que ses yeux soient toujours d'une belle couleur or.

"Non, je lui ai brisé la nuque, efficace et indolore." Elle me fit un sourire, plus sûre d'elle maintenant qu'elle savait que je ne lui en voulais pas. Nous faisions tous des erreurs, moi y compris et bien sûr, j'étais un peu déçue. J'étais toujours déçue lorsque mes enfants commettaient un meurtre.

Je croisai le regard d'Edward qui baissa les yeux en entendant ma dernière pensée. _Ça suffit, Edward,_ pensai-je à son attention. J'aurais aimé qu'il arrête de se sentir coupable de tout.

"Pourquoi n'organiserions-nous pas une réunion de famille?" suggéra Edward. "Peut-être que ce serait plus facile si nous mettions cartes sur table."

J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête, tout comme Bella.

"Je vais appeler Alice. Il doit se passer quelque chose si elle n'a pas vu ce qui vient de se passer." Edward embrassa Bella sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

 _-PoV Bella-_

Je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant la réaction d'Esme. Je savais que Carlisle ne me déshériterait pas; qu'il ne me bannirait pas non plus; mais bien naturellement, il serait déçu. J'entendis Edward se disputer avec Alice. J'en conclus qu'elle avait effectivement vu ce qui allait se passer et que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait emmené Nessie faire les magasins. Nessie, que penserait-elle en découvrant que sa mère était un monstre?

"On peut parler?" demandai-je à Jake.

"Sûr, sûr." Il me fit un sourire compréhensif.

On laissa Esme dans la cuisine et on ressortit par la porte de derrière. Je m'assis sur la balancelle avant de me tourner vers Jake.

"Alors, je suis vraiment devenue le monstre que tu redoutais que je devienne," rigolai-je, en essayant de garder la conversation légère.

"Si je me rappelle bien, toi aussi, tu me prenais pour un monstre meurtrier à une époque." Il rigola et enroula son bras autour de moi. "As-tu arrêté de m'aimer pour autant?"

Il avait raison. Je me rappelai soudainement de ma réaction lorsque j'avais découvert que Charlie allait partir chasser les loups. Bien que la plupart de mes souvenirs humains s'étaient effacés, je me rappelai encore de ce jour-là, à quel point j'avais hésité avant de réaliser qu'en fin de compte, je devais tout de même prévenir Jake, le protéger.

"De nombreuses choses ont changé," soupirai-je en posant ma tête sur son torse chaud.

"Ouais, si tu m'avais dit à l'époque que je pardonnerai à la sangsue de t'avoir quitté..."

Je le fis taire en lui mettant un petit coup de poing dans le bras.

"Une sangsue?" gloussai-je. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas appelé Edward comme ça. Ces jours-ci, c'était un surnom pour Rosalie lorsqu'il en avait assez de l'appeler 'Blondie'. "Jacob Black, j'espère pour toi que Renesmee ne t'a jamais entendu dire ça."

"Désolé, Bells, comme je te le disais, je n'aurais jamais cru que les choses finiraient comme ça; que je finirais par vivre avec toi, avec eux."

"Les choses ont changé," approuvai-je.

"Certainement pour le mieux," sourit Jake et je sus qu'il pensait à Nessie.

Mes pensées se focalisèrent sur elle. "À quel point tu penses qu'elle va me haïr?" Ma voix se brisa, changeant le ton de notre conversation.

"Elle ne te haïra pas," me dit Jake, pour me rassurer.

"Bien sûr que si. Nous lui avons toujours appris à ne pas être le monstre que nous pourrions devenir. Et maintenant, j'ai tout gâché."

"Elle n'est pas aussi innocente que tu le penses," me répondit rapidement Jake.

Quoi? Mais de quoi il parlait? Il n'avait sûrement pas... Non, elle est trop jeune... Il avait promis... Non...

Je me sentis trembler et commençai à grogner doucement.

"Calme-toi, Bells." Il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je la repoussai avec assez de force pour le faire tomber de la balancelle.

"Bella; qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?" crachai-je.

"Ouah, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Toi...Renesmee...Sexe..." réussis-je à dire.

Edward dut m'entendre parce qu'il apparut à mes côté en moins d'une seconde, me serrant dans ses bras.

"Il pensait à son attitude. À quel point elle déteste Theresa, et ce qu'elle nous a dit vouloir lui faire," m'assura Edward.

"Franchement, Bella. J'ai cru que t'allais me tuer aussi," soupira Jake en se relevant.

"Jake, je suis désolée," m'excusai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

"Tu sais que ça finira par arriver, cependant, hein?" me demanda Jake en se reculant.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Edward de grogner. "Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de changer de sujet. J'ai eu Alice au téléphone, elles en ont encore pour une heure ou deux. De toutes façons, Carlisle ne pourra pas partir plus tôt et Emmett et Rose ont décidé de revenir pour la journée."

"Il vaudrait mieux retaper la Jeep alors, non?" suggéra Jake. On se précipita tous les trois vers la Jeep pour la retaper.

* * *

Renesmee, Alice et Jasper arrivèrent quelques minutes à peine après qu'on eut fini de retaper la voiture. Je regardai Renesmee essayer ses nouveaux vêtements et ris en la voyant forcer Jake à essayer les vêtements qu'elle lui avait achetés. Peu après leur retour, Emmett et Rose arrivèrent. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour revenir, même en considérant qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés deux fois pour 'admirer le paysage' comme ils l'expliquèrent à Nessie. Même moi, je sus qu'elle ne les croirait pas. Il aurait fallu qu'elle soit sourde pour ne pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient dans leur chambre.

Maintenant, nous n'attendions plus que Carlisle. On se posa tous pendant un temps jusqu'à ce qu'on entende Emmett crier depuis le garage.

"Qui a bougé mon bébé?" Sa voix résonna à travers toute la maison, et peut-être même jusque dans la forêt.

Merde, je regardai Edward pour voir s'il avait remarqué quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nessie nous fit un sourire avant de se précipiter dans le garage; Edward me fit signe de rester assise avant de la suivre. Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui dire.

"Tonton Emmett," chuchota Nessie, d'une voix coupable et je pouvais parfaitement me la représenter avec son expression de chien battu. "Je suis désolée, je voulais apprendre à conduire. Je me suis dit que puisque tu n'étais pas là..."

Bien joué, me dis-je en réalisant que notre fille devenait aussi malicieuse que nous. Bon, elle en aura bien besoin pour survivre dans cette famille.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, que t'ai-je dit à ce sujet?" Je ravalai mon rire en écoutant Edward disputer notre fille.

"Désolée papa," pleurnicha-t-elle.

Emmet prit immédiatement la défense de sa nièce favorite. "Mec, Edward, sois pas si dur avec elle."

"File dans ta chambre, tout de suite," lui dit Edward, d'une voix bien plus sévère que je ne l'avais jamais entendu. "Et n'espère même pas y faire entre Jake."

"Mais papa."

"File."

"Tonton Emmett?" pleurnicha-t-elle.

"Allez Edward, sois cool," intervint Emmett.

La conversation s'interrompit lorsqu'on entendit la voiture de Carlisle approcher.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : La réaction de Carlisle_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	5. La réaction de Carlisle

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 5: La réaction de Carlisle -**

 _-PoV Carlisle-_

Je m'engageai dans l'allée, surpris de voir la voiture de Rosalie garée devant la maison. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là? Je tendis l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre quoi que ce soit pouvant m'indiquer la raison de la visite d'Emmett et Rose.

Rien... Silence complet. Je sentis leurs odeurs dans la maison. Ils allaient bien, ils étaient juste silencieux. Personne ne prononçait le moindre le mot, les seuls bruits dans la maison étaient les battements de cœur de Nessie et Jake. Il se tramait quelque chose. Je soupesai le pour et le contre de retourner tout simplement à l'hôpital. La seule raison qui me décida à rentrer était aussi dans la maison. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Esme gérer la situation toute seule; qui savait ce qu'ils avaient encore fait cette fois. Mais pourquoi Esme ne disait rien non plus? Avait-elle finalement perdu la tête, l'avaient-ils rendue complètement folle? J'entrai dans la maison, anxieux de découvrir ce qui se tramait.

"Carlisle." Les bras d'Esme s'enroulèrent autour de moi et elle m'embrassa pour m'accueillir à la maison. Je répondis à son baiser, mais j'étais distrait. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Carlisle, nous devons avoir une réunion de famille," me dit Edward en entendant clairement ma confusion.

Je regardai ma famille avec curiosité. Qui avait fait quoi, maintenant?

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en voyant Emmett et Rosalie s'asseoir. Jasper et Alice s'assirent aussi. Je regardai Jake et Nessie, avaient-ils fait quelque chose, ne me dites pas qu'ils avaient fini par... Edward grogna à cette idée et je m'empressai de penser à autre chose. Ils s'assirent à leur tour, me rendant encore plus confus. Bella lâcha la main d'Edward et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Bella? Qu'était-il arrivé à Bella? Que se passait-il? Bella nous fit signe de nous asseoir à Esme et moi. Edward baissa les yeux, évitant mon regard, ce qui me rendit encore plus confus. Je sentis Jasper commencer à me calmer alors que je m'asseyais pour écouter ce que Bella avait à me dire.

"Carlisle, Renesmee, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire à tous les deux." Les yeux de Bella se posèrent brièvement sur Nessie avant de revenir sur moi.

"La semaine dernière, Edward et moi vous avons menti. Nous ne sommes pas partis pour un weekend de chasse. Rosalie et Emmett n'ont pas été voir un salon de voitures à Portland. Alice et Jasper n'ont pas passé le weekend à faire du shopping."

"J'ai été faire du shopping après votre départ," l'interrompit Alice et tous les yeux se posèrent sur elle.

"Okay, alors Alice a été faire du shopping. Est-ce que ça surprend qui que ce soit?" ajouta Bella, d'une voix sarcastique. "Mais nous sommes tous partis en Floride."

"Vous avez été voir Mamie?" demanda Nessie, d'une voix déçue.

"Non, ma chérie. Nous sommes allé voir Theresa et Tim." Où voulaient-ils en venir? Pourquoi avaient-ils été les voir? Je ne dis rien et attendis qu'elle continue son explication. Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes pour trouver ses mots.

"J'ai eu une autre vision," intervint Alice. "J'ai vu Tim tuer Theresa et les enfants."

"Alors on est parti là-bas pour avoir une petite conversation avec Tim," ajouta Rosalie. Une petite conversation, hein. Je repensai à la dernière fois où Rosalie m'avait dit qu'elle allait avoir une 'petite conversation avec quelqu'un'. Est-ce que ça c'était fini comme avec Royce? Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward; il ne bougea pas, j'avais raison? Une fois de plus, aucune réponse de la part d'Edward. Je regardai Rose en me demandant comment elle avait bien pu recommencer. Pourquoi Bella ressentait-elle le besoin de me parler des crimes de Rosalie?

"Rosalie a rejoint Tim dans un bar où Edward a entendu le reste de ses pensées," continua Bella. "Il avait toujours l'intention de les tuer et de s'enfuir en Amérique du Sud, mais pas avant de s'être envoyé en l'air avec la belle blonde assise à côté de lui."

Rosalie sourit, se rappelant clairement comment elle avait séduit Tim avant de le tuer.

"Nous l'avons emmené dans les bois, lui avons dit qu'on savait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, lui avons dit ce que nous étions et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il a fini par se convaincre que j'étais différente, que j'allais le sauver. Il avait tort. C'est moi qui l'ai tué." Elle prononça cette dernière phrase si rapidement que même mon cerveau de vampire eut besoin d'une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Bravo maman!" s'exclama Nessie et Edward et Bella grognèrent pour la réprimander.

Bella? Bella avait tué Tim? Ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges, comment avait-elle fait?

"Elle lui a brisé la nuque," marmonna Edward.

"C'était super!" rigola Emmett. "Sérieux, elle s'est juste approché de lui." Emmett tendit les mains pour mimer la façon dont Bella avait brisé la nuque de Tim. "Et..."

"Emmett!" grogna Bella alors que Rose lui mettait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Renesmee, je suis désolée," s'excusa Bella, d'une voix pleine de remords en serrant Nessie dans ses bras.

Avant que Nessie ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, je vis Bella me regarder. Je me levai et m'approchai d'elle. Bien sûr, j'étais déçu mais ce qui était fait était fait. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'elle ne referait plus jamais la même erreur.

"Bella..." Je m'interrompis pour trouver mes mots. J'avais tenu ce discours à chacun de mes enfants, mais c'était différent. Bella avait toujours eu un si bon contrôle, et je n'avais pas été surpris lorsque Rosalie avait tué Royce. Mais la façon dont Bella avait agi alors même qu'elle n'était qu'une nouvelle-née, son contrôle; j'avais toujours pensé qu'elle serait comme moi.

"Je suis désolée," chuchota Bella, rompant le silence.

Je la serrai dans mes bras. "Je sais."

"QUOI?!" cria Emmett et Rose le frappa à nouveau. "Rose, nous avons fait toute la route pour ça? Carlisle, tu ne vas pas lui crier dessus?"

"Pourquoi Carlisle crierait-il?" lui demanda Rose. "Il ne se met vraiment en colère que lorsque TU fais quelque chose de stupide," le disputa-t-elle.

"Alors, hé, est-ce que je peux savoir exactement comment maman a fait pour tuer Tim?" demanda Nessie et on tourna tous la tête vers elle.

"C'était super," rigola Emmett. "Elle..."

"Ça suffit!" J'empêchai Emmett de nous décrire à nouveau la scène. Choqué comme je l'étais, je commençai à perdre mon calme. Jasper m'aida immédiatement à me reprendre.

"Désolée, papy," chuchota Nessie.

"Ouais, désolé Carlisle," marmonna Emmett.

Ça n'irait pas. Je voulais parler à Bella mais je ne voulais pas qu'on soit discret. "Bella, pourquoi Nessie, toi et moi n'irions nous pas dehors, nous pourrions discuter en privé," lui suggérai-je.

"Quoi?" s'exclama Emmett. "Rosalie, viens, on y va." Il attrapa sa main pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce. "Je pensais que ce serait plus drôle," marmonna Emmett depuis le garage.

"Hé bébé, pourquoi on ne prendrait pas la Jeep à la place?"

La mâchoire de tout le monde tomba aux mots d'Emmett alors que j'espérai silencieusement que ça mettrait fin à cette idée d'Edward.

Les yeux d'Edward se posèrent sur moi et il grogna. Okay, alors peut-être que je n'avais pas été si silencieux que ça.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : En route pour L.A_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	6. En route pour LA

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 6: En route pour L.A -**

 _-PoV Edward-_

Merde, non, non, bon sang! J'essayai frénétiquement de trouver un moyen de faire changer Emmett d'avis.

 _'Je m'en occupe papa.'_ Nessie me fit un clin d'œil et se précipita à nouveau dans le garage.

"Tonton Emmett, je suis si contente que tu prennes la Jeep!" On resta tous assis, à écouter Renesmee parler à Emmett et Rose.

 _'Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?_ ' pensa Jasper à mon attention.

 _'Oh, Edward, ça va être excellent,'_ me sourit Alice.

"Et pourquoi ça?" lui demanda Emmett avec curiosité.

"Ouais, pourquoi?" demanda Rose, encore plus curieuse que lui.

"Parce que c'est marrant de conduire la Jeep mais je veux une voiture plus rapide. La BMW de Tatie Rosie serait parfaite."

"Pas moyen!" s'exclama Rose.

Je pense que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui refusait quelque chose.

 _Ha ha, je la vois bien conduire la voiture de Rose,_ rigola Emmett en s'imaginant Nessie, sans la moindre blessure, regarder la voiture de Rose brûler.

Nessie fronça les sourcils, ses pensées m'indiquant qu'elle était clairement blessée par la réaction de Rose.

 _Merde, elle va se mettre à pleurer. Je ne peux pas lui dire non...mais ma voiture..._ Heureusement, Rosalie réalisa rapidement son erreur et serra Nessie dans ses bras. "Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu la conduises, ma puce. C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas aussi sûre que la Jeep," lui expliqua-t-elle. "Emmett, donne-lui les clés de la Jeep," lui ordonna Rose. "Si elle casse quoi que ce soit, je le réparerai à notre prochaine visite."

 _Quoi? Pourquoi elle_ _ne peu_ _t pas apprendre à conduire avec la voiture d'Edward? Sa stupide Volvo est horrible._ Emmett allait définitivement payer pour ça; attendez qu'il voie sa précieuse Jeep customisée.

"Allez, Rose, pourquoi on ne laisserait pas Jake lui apprendre à la conduire," rigola Emmett et Rose feula à sa suggestion.

J'entendis les clés changer de mains. Nessie les serra tous les deux dans ses bras avant de revenir dans la maison. On attendit que le bruit de leur voiture ait complètement disparu avant d'éclater de rire. Je vis que même Carlisle était en train de rire à cela.

"Alors, quand est-ce que tu me raconteras les détails, maman?" demanda Nessie, une fois que les choses se furent calmées.

"Renesmee, je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait. J'étais juste prise par l'instant. Tim était un homme mauvais et la seule façon de justifier sa mort, c'est que ça a sauvé la vie de cinq autres personnes." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Carlisle. "Pas que ce soit une excuse."

"Sans mentionner les autres femmes qu'il aurait violées, frappé ou tué," ajouta Jake.

"Jake marque un point," soupira Carlisle. "Je ne pense toujours pas que c'est une bonne chose; je pense toujours qu'il y aurait pu avoir une autre façon d'agir, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il était un homme diabolique qui aurait recommencé."

* * *

 _-PoV Edward-_

 _ **~6 semaines plus tard~**_

"C'est aujourd'hui!" s'exclama Alice et je hochai la tête en voyant sa vision. Dans ses pensées, je vis Bella recevoir un coup de fil l'invitant à l'émission, tout se passait comme prévu. Tout ce dont nous pouvions être sûrs en tout cas.

"La météo va coopérer?" lui demandai-je. Nous avions été si occupés à vouloir nous venger d'Emmett que nous n'avions même pas considéré que Bella devrait aller à Los Angeles en plein jour.

"Pour le moment, oui," me répondit Alice. "Je pense que nous devrions quand même lui acheter une tenue de secours." Alice avait vu qu'il pleuvrait le jour où Bella emmènerait la Jeep, mais elle ne savait pas encore quel temps il ferait le jour où elle la récupérerait.

Bella grogna.

"Nous devons t'acheter quelque chose à manches longues," insista Alice. "Juste au cas où."

"Allons-y, amour," l'encourageai-je, bien conscient que nous allions passer plusieurs semaines en Californie, enfermés à l'intérieur, rien que tous les deux. "Peut-être que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée que ça; on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait finir par être déchiré," lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, en espérant que l'idée que je lui arrache ses vêtements soit suffisante pour la persuader d'aller faire un tour chez Victoria's Secrets.

Trois heures et huit magasins plus tard, le téléphone de Bella sonna.

* * *

 _-PoV Bella-_

"Allô?" dis-je d'une voix aussi aiguë et excitée que possible.

"Oui, est ce que je parle bien à Barbie Mason?" me demanda la voix à l'autre du fil.

"Oui, c'est moi. Comment puis-je vous aider?" demandai-je en essayant de prétendre n'avoir aucune idée de qui c'était.

"Ici Paul, de MTV, nous avons reçu votre vidéo et nous aimerions customiser votre Jeep."

"Oh mon Dieu! C'est totalement super!" m'exclamai-je, en prétendant être choquée. Franchement, on avait envoyé cinquante mille dollars avec la vidéo.

"Nous avons juste une question. La vidéo que vous nous avez envoyée ne semble pas avoir été filmée en Californie. Nous aimerions commencer à travailler sur votre Jeep à partir de la semaine prochaine. Pourrez-vous nous l'apporter?"

"Oh, ouais, j'habite à Los Angeles," répondis-je. "Je rendais visite à mon frère lorsqu'on a filmé la vidéo."

"Génial, alors on va vous envoyer un e-mail avec les coordonnées du garage et les papiers à nous ramener. Je devrais juste m'assurer que vous ayez votre permis et les papiers du véhicule avant qu'on ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. "

"Parfait! Merci beaucoup!" dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward; il me faisait mon sourire en coin préféré. Nous allions enfin nous venger d'Emmett. Non seulement pour tout ce qui s'était passé durant le tournage d'On a échangé nos mamans, mais aussi pour toutes les remarques et sous-entendus que j'avais subis depuis mon arrivée dans la famille.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Il est temps de customiser la Jeep_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	7. Il est temps de customiser la Jeep

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre : Il est temps de customiser la Jeep -**

 _-PoV Bella-_

"Alice, c'est ridicule," gémis-je en me regardant dans le miroir. Alice avait décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de m'habiller en 'Barbie va à la plage'. Un short violet avec un haut de bikini assorti.

"Tu es superbe," m'assura Alice. Je ne remettais pas mon apparence en question. Je savais que mon corps était parfait, je ne voyais tout simplement pas l'intérêt de me trimballer avec si peu de vêtements sur le dos.

"Tu es magnifique, comme toujours, amour," me murmura Edward à l'oreille en m'attirant contre lui.

Quoi? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Edward m'autoriserait à porter aussi peu de vêtements devant la caméra. Où était passé mon mari si vieux jeu et conservateur?

"Edward Cullen, tu vas me laisser porter ça en public?" lui demandai-je avec choc. "Tu veux entendre les pensées des gens qui me verront dans cette tenue?" Je me tournai pour lui faire face et désignai ma tenue obscène du doigt.

"Heureusement que personne ne te reconnaîtra." Il fit glisser ses doigts à travers ma perruque blonde. "Et les seules personnes avec qui j'ai l'intention de regarder cette émission, c'est le reste de la famille. Je suis certain que je n'entendrais rien de déplacé dans leurs pensées," sourit Edward en m'attirant contre lui. "En plus, Alice semble penser que c'est nécessaire."

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice, ce stupide lutin souriant. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je le dis, Bella," répliqua Alice avant de quitter la pièce.

"Elle me bloque aussi," soupira Edward.

"Et tu lui fais confiance."

"Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix pour le moment, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard, nous pouvons toujours arrêter," me suggéra Edward.

J'aurais détesté lui faire ça; il voulait cette vengeance plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous autre. Je voulais voir Emmett payer, mais pas autant qu'Edward. Hmmm...Peut-être qu'après avoir passé quelques décennies de plus avec Emmett, je ressentirai la même chose. En plus, on avait déjà redémoli la Jeep la nuit dernière, après être arrivés à Malibu.

"Tu veux qu'on arrête?" me demanda-t-il, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas interpréter mon silence.

"Non non. Je réfléchis."

"Tu ne vas rien me dire, n'est-ce pas?"

Je secouai la tête en souriant. Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras m'attirant plus près. Mes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux, attirant sa bouche plus près de la mienne. Il se tourna avec facilité, me plaquant contre le mur. Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise alors qu'il commençait à tirer sur les ficelles attachant mon bikini.

"Arrêtez!" cria Alice. "Bella, tu vas te décoiffer." Je l'ignorai et resserrai mes jambes autour de la taille d'Edward dans l'espoir qu'il l'ignore aussi. Il recula lentement la tête, interrompant notre baiser, et soupira. "Ils seront là dans quatre minutes." Je fronçai les sourcils et le relâchai et Alice apparut à côté de moi pour vérifier mon costume.

"Trois minutes et trente-deux secondes," déclara-t-elle en poussant Edward.

"Tu sais, Alice, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment quelque chose d'aussi petit pouvait être aussi irritant," grognai-je.

"Ouais, ouais," marmonna Alice en continuant à redresser ma perruque.

"Tu te rappelles de l'histoire?" me demanda Edward. Je hochai la tête en me remémorant l'histoire qu'on allait raconter à la caméra.

"Amuse-toi bien, Barbie." Je levai les yeux au ciel et Edward rigola avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Puis il monta à l'étage.

"Tu sais, Barbie, tu vas devoir faire preuve d'un plus grand enthousiasme que ça," gloussa Alice.

"Okay," souris-je. "Pourquoi pas quand tout ça sera fini, je vais genre totalement te tuer. Ce sera pas genre totalement génial?" Alice leva les yeux au ciel avant de quitter la pièce. Vingt-trois secondes plus tard, on sonna à la porte.

"Salut." Ma voix prit un ton horriblement joyeux lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

"C'est toi, Barbie?"

"Ben, ouais. Vous ne trouvez pas que je ressemble totalement à Barbie?" demandai-je.

"Je m'appelle Xzibit, et on est là pour customiser ta caisse."

"Oh ouah! Pas moyen! C'est juste genre totalement super!" Je sautillai sur place en feignant l'extase en attendant qu'ils disent quelque chose d'autre.

Un grognement irrité et jaloux résonna à l'étage. Ils avaient clairement repéré ma tenue. Oh ben, Edward n'avait eu aucune objection à ce que je porte ça... Bien fait pour lui.

"Ouah, Barbie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Alice, en apparaissant, une longue perruque brune sur la tête.

"Salut Mary," Je me retournai vers la caméra. "Voici ma cousine, Mary." Toute l'équipe sembla complètement éblouie lorsqu'elle leur dit bonjour.

"Mary m'héberge depuis que j'ai été expulsée de mon appartement," gloussai-je.

"Je suis désolé." Un grand homme aux cheveux noirs approcha. "Je m'appelle Alex; l'assistant du réalisateur."

"Ravie de faire votre connaissance," lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Si je devais faire semblant d'être ce que je n'étais pas, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

"Je suis désolé pour la météo," s'excusa-t-il. "Lorsqu'on a pris ce rendez-vous, nous pensions qu'il ferait beau."

"Ce n'est pas grave," lui sourit Alice. "Je me disais bien qu'il ferait moche. Mon garage est plutôt grand, vous pouvez filmer dedans si vous voulez."

 _Ou on pourrait prendre rendez-vous un jour ensoleillé, comme ça vous pourrez me voir scintiller au soleil. Je suis sûr que vos téléspectateurs adoreraient ça_ , me dis-je sarcastiquement.

"Sûr!" accepta Alex. "Pourquoi on ne prendrait pas quelques images de vous ici avant qu'il ne pleuve et vous pourrez nous dire pourquoi vous voulez que votre voiture soit customisée."

"Okay." Tournant une mèche de cheveux autour de mon doigt, je sortis dans la cour. "Ben, comme je vous l'ai dit, je me suis fait expulser de mon appartement." Je fronçai les sourcils et pris une expression triste. "C'est genre, trop pas juste quoi. Je veux dire, tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'amuser. La musique n'était pas si forte que ça la nuit, il n'y avait pas tant de mecs que ça qui venaient chez moi, et la Jeep n'est pas assez grande pour que je puisse vivre dedans. Mais nous avons trouvé quelques positions intéressantes..." Je m'interrompis en voyant l'expression de leurs visages. Pitié, faites qu'ils ne censurent pas cette phrase. J'avais vraiment hâte de voir la tête d'Emmett à l'idée qu'Edward et moi ayons fait des trucs dans sa Jeep.

"Mais ça va genre mieux maintenant." Je regardai derrière moi. "Ma cousine Mary me laisse vivre avec elle mais elle veut que je paye des factures et des trucs de ce genre." Je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils. "Donc j'ai pas d'argent pour réparer ma voiture."

Je suivis le protocole et leur donnai mon permis et les papiers de la Jeep avant de leur signer l'autorisation de changer la Jeep. On se dirigea ensuite vers le garage pour que je leur montre la voiture.

"J'ai entendu dire que t'aimes faire les magasins," me demanda Xzibit alors qu'on entrait dans le garage.

"Oh, j'adore ça, mais parfois je n'ai pas assez de place. Peut-être qu'on pourrait enlever les sièges arrières pour plus de place?" suggérai-je.

"Et le cuir," ajouta Xzibit. "J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais qu'on se débarrasse du cuir."

"Oh oui," grognai-je. "Je hais l'idée qu'un animal soit mort pour que j'ai de plus beaux sièges. Je pensais plus à de la fausse fourrure rose pour les sièges," souris-je en pensant à quel point Emmett aimerait ça.

La caméra zooma sur la Jeep et je fis la liste de tous les problèmes. "Cette bosse-là, c'est quand j'ai tapé un poteau; les égratignures c'est quand j'ai roulé trop près d'un mur-" Je fus interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic..._ Une autre des brillantes idées d'Alice. M'avait-elle envoyé un message juste pour faire sonner mon téléphone?

Je coupai la sonnerie en m'excusant et en profitai pour déclarer mon amour de la chanson et mon espoir qu'ils puissent en faire mon klaxon.

 _Dois rentrer...Edward t'expliquera._

Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Je m'excusai une fois de plus et finis rapidement d'expliquer tous les problèmes de la Jeep.

"Bon, on va emmener ce bébé à Galpin Auto Sports pour la customiser," me dit Xzibit et je le regardai sauter dans la Jeep et la démarrer.

Le reste de l'équipe partit quelques minutes plus tard, après m'avoir dit que je devais me présenter au garage vendredi matin à huit heures pour récupérer la Jeep. Je leur dis au revoir rapidement, impatiente d'aller voir Edward pour découvrir pourquoi Alice était partie si précipitamment.

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _Un inconvénient mineur_

* * *

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	8. Un inconvénient mineur

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 8:** **Un inconvénient mineur** **-**

 _-PoV Bella-_

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demandai-je en courant à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à Edward. Je voulais savoir pourquoi Alice était partie.

"Elle a eu une vision. La police de Floride a faxé les résultats de l'autopsie de Tim ainsi que certains de leurs dossiers à la police de chez nous. Ils vont aller parler à Carlisle."

"Quoi?" Ils avaient cru l'histoire du National Enquirer? Personne ne prenait ces histoires au sérieux. Même Renee, qui croyait généralement toutes les conneries racontées dans ce genre de magasine, et qui savait ce que nous étions, n'avait pas cru à l'article de l'Enquirer. Mais là encore, Renee et Rosalie étaient devenues très proches grâce à Renesmee. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse jamais soupçonner Rose de faire quelque chose de si horrible. Si seulement elle savait.

"La terre à Bella?" Edward sourit en réalisant à quel point j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. "J'aimerais savoir à quoi tu penses," marmonna-t-il. Il ne me faisait pas son sourire habituel. Il semblait déconcerté, probablement à cause de la vision d'Alice.

L'expression triste de son visage me fit mal. Je plaçai donc mes mains sur ses joues et l'attirai plus près pour l'embrasser tendrement et lui montrer ce à quoi je venais de penser.

"En plus, c'est pas comme si son corps était vidé de son sang ou qu'il avait des traces de morsures," rigolai-je, étrangement calme au vu de la situation actuelle.

Edward ne rigola pas. Son corps se tendit à mes mots.

"Ils n'ont rien trouvé de tel, si?" lui demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il hocha lentement la tête. "Jasper est inquiet. Il pense que puisque c'est lui le dernier à avoir été en contact avec le corps, Carlisle va l'accuser," soupira Edward.

"Mais c'est complètement fou. Il n'a pas...on l'aurait su...Ses yeux..." J'essayai d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Voir s'il y avait le moindre moyen pour que… Non.

Edward interrompit le fil de mes pensées. "Carlisle va simplement répondre à leurs questions et leur expliquer que Rosalie et Emmett sont déjà dans le Massachusetts."

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question," l'interrompis-je, en essayant de lire l'expression de son visage.

"Nous avons une maison à Southbridge, dans le Massachusetts, à mi-chemin de Harvard et Yale. Ils sont en route pour là-bas au cas où la police déciderait de vérifier leur alibi. Il n'y a donc aucun risque qu'ils découvrent la Jeep pour le moment," continua Edward, en ignorant ce que je venais de lui dire.

"Ça ne répond toujours pas à la question," m'emportai-je, de plus en plus agitée. "Je m'en fous de cette putain de Jeep!" criai-je.

"Alice a vu les résultats de l'autopsie. Tim a été retrouvé vidé de son sang, le corps couvert de morsures."

"Mais comment?" demandai-je, complètement agitée et confuse.

Edward me serra dans ses bras. "Bella, tout va bien, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Il semblerait que quelqu'un nous ait remarqués. Quelqu'un devait être dans les bois, ou suffisamment près pour nous entendre. Je ne peux que supposer que ce vampire l'a drainé tout de suite après qu'Alice et Jasper soient partis. Comment Rosalie a-t-elle bien pu être assez stupide pour aller parler à Theresa. Elle a attendu que nous soyons partis, elle savait que je m'y opposerai. Elle a mis toute la famille en danger..."

Je l'interrompis, "Edward, je ne pense pas que ça ait été l'intention de Rose," la défendis-je, bien consciente que si j'avais été à sa place, si je n'avais pas Renesmee et que j'avais dû regarder quelqu'un se comporter comme ça... Je n'étais pas contente que nous soyons soupçonnés mais je pouvais voir les motivations de Rose. "Comment aurait-elle bien pu savoir que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver?"

"Ce n'est pas la question," grogna-t-il.

"Alors, tu pourrais tout aussi facilement en vouloir à Alice ne pas avoir vu ce qui allait se passer."

"Alice ne voit pas TOUT. Nous devons aussi être discrets et surveiller nos actions," répliqua Edward.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais le besoin de discuter de ça avec lui mais les mots m'échappèrent avant que je ne puisse les ravaler, "Bon, si c'est le cas, je suppose que tout est de ma faute puisque c'est moi qui l'ai tué."

Edward tressaillit à mes mots; ses yeux devinrent froids, perdant leur belle couleur dorée pour devenir noir comme la nuit. Je savais que je venais de le blesser. Et très franchement, je m'en moquai. Depuis notre retour de Floride, une petite voix me disait qu'il se rappelait pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu me transformer en monstre. Nous nous tenions à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre, silencieux, figés, aucun de nous capable de parler.

Je décidai que ce serait à moi de rompre le silence, de le pousser un peu plus à bout. "Je parie que là maintenant, t'aimerais savoir..."

Mon téléphone sonna, m'interrompant. Je courus rapidement le chercher, reconnaissante d'avoir une excuse pour m'éloigner d'Edward mais aussi anxieuse de savoir ce qui se passait.

"Ne termine pas ta phrase, Bella!" me cria la voix d'Alice lorsque je décrochai. Je ne répondis pas et Alice continua de crier. "Tu ne le penses pas, Bella. Nous avons la situation sous contrôle ici. J'ai déjà vu ce qui va se passer, tout ira bien. Va te réconcilier avec ton mari."

"C'est qui, qui a fait ça, Alice?" demandai-je, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

"Bella, je vois le futur, pas le passé." Je me sentis stupide. "Je n'en sais pas plus que toi pour le moment. S'il te plaît, détends-toi et arrête de t'en faire."

Je repensai à toutes les fois où Alice avait été là pour moi et je me détendis, me sentant soudainement mal pour ce que j'avais dit à Edward.

"C'est juste un inconvénient mineur," rigola-t-elle.

"D'accord," marmonnai-je.

"Oh Bella, au fait, ils ont ajouté quelques changements à la Jeep. Emmett va probablement nous tuer mais ils sont super," ajouta Alice, en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Je rigolai, et lui dis au revoir avant de raccrocher. Alors que je reposai mon téléphone, je sentis Edward se glisser derrière moi, enrouler ses bras autour de mes épaules et déposer un baiser sur ma nuque.

"Je croyais t'avoir déçu," chuchotai-je.

"Jamais, amour." Son souffle sur ma nuque me donna des frissons.

"Je..." Il me fit rapidement taire en me faisant tourner dans ses bras pour écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Okay, alors peut-être que j'écouterai le conseil d'Alice et que je me détendrai. Je n'avais aucune raison de croire qu'elle n'arriverait pas à régler la situation.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : S'il te plaît, passe-moi la Jeep_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	9. S'il te plaît, passe moi la Jeep

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** [Pseudo]...Merci [Prénom]!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 9: S'il te plaît, passe-moi la Jeep -**

 _-PoV Emmett-_

"Emmett, pas maintenant," gémit Rose lorsque je l'attrapai par la taille pour l'attirer vers le lit.

"Je suis sérieuse," continua-t-elle. "Carlisle va bientôt nous rappeler. Ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas finir," me prévint-elle avant de s'arracher à mes bras. Bien sûr, j'aurais été assez fort pour la garder dans mes bras si je l'avais voulu, mais elle marquait un point. Alice nous avait interrompus plus d'une fois ce matin bien que j'avais le sentiment que tout avait été calculé... fichu lutin voyant.

"Viens, bébé," soupirai-je. "Allons regarder un film," suggérai-je dans l'espoir de lui donner envie... "Pourquoi pas _Boulevard de la Mort_ ," lui suggérai-je, bien conscient qu'elle aimait plus que tout les films de voitures et de femmes fortes.

On s'installa sur le canapé pour regarder le film. Plusieurs tentatives de changer notre activité me laissèrent frustré. Irrité, je décidai de me concentrer sur le film. On arriva au moment préféré de Rose, quand Zoe est attaché sur le toit de la voiture durant la course-poursuite avec Stuntman Mike.

Je pressai alors mon visage contre ses cheveux et commençai à l'embrasser dans le cou, la faisant gémir doucement. Je souris contre sa peau, content d'avoir fait des progrès. Elle se détourna rapidement lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Bon sang; j'étais sûr qu'Alice avait dit à Carlisle d'attendre jusqu'à maintenant pour nous appeler. Mais vraiment, c'était tout autant le problème de Bella, pourquoi ne nettoyait-elle pas après elle? Bien évidemment, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma nouvelle petite sœur mais sérieusement, pourquoi ce n'était pas son précieux Edward qui s'occupait de cette affaire?

"Hey," répondit Rose et j'écoutai ce que Carlisle nous racontait à l'autre bout du fil.

Apparemment, la police s'était présentée chez nous en demandant à nous voir. Theresa avait insisté pour qu'ils nous questionnent, Rosalie et moi. Pourquoi? Je n'en étais pas vraiment sûr. Je veux dire, si Rosalie et moi étions des vampires pour elle, pensait-elle vraiment que nous cohabiterions avec des humains?

Toujours aussi poli, Carlisle leur avait répondu que nous serions plus que prêts à coopérer avec la police du Massachusetts. Je ne pus retenir un rire lorsqu'il nous expliqua que les policiers leur avaient suggéré qu'Esme ou lui nous rejoigne ici. Puisque nous avions dix-huit ans, l'enquêteur avait expliqué à Carlisle que nous n'avions pas besoin d'un représentant légal pour répondre à leurs questions, mais qu'il était certain que la police de Southbridge serait plus que d'accord pour qu'Esme ou lui soit présent durant l'entretien. Ils craignaient qu'à cause de notre âge, la police essaye de nous forcer à avouer des choses que nous n'avions pas faites.

Bien sûr, nous étions suffisamment vieux pour être les grands-parents de ces flics; j'étais sûr que tout irait bien. Sans mentionner qu'Alice nous avait déjà assuré que tout irait bien. Rose terminait sa conversation avec Carlisle donc je commençai à jouer avec ses cheveux.

Je m'arrêtai lorsque j'entendis Nessie glousser à l'autre bout du fil. Nous n'étions partis que depuis quelques semaines mais ma nièce me manquait. Le rire tonitruant de Jacob suivit et je les entendis murmurer mon nom. Ils parlaient de moi? Je laissai courir; ils se demandaient probablement qui était à l'appareil avec Carlisle. Je ne les écoutai que d'une oreille jusqu'à ce qu'un mot attire mon attention: JEEP.

Qu'avaient-ils fait à ma Jeep? Nessie avait-elle à nouveau essayé de la conduire? Il valait mieux qu'elle n'ait pas fait de mal à mon bébé. J'arrachai rapidement le téléphone à Rose et demandai à Carlisle de me laisser parler à Nessie.

"Hey, Tonton Em," me dit-elle calmement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma Jeep?" criai-je, en oubliant d'être le gentil Tonton Emmett.

"Rien." Sa voix resta calme mais pour une raison ou une autre, je n'arrivai pas à la croire. Tout à coup, j'eus un très mauvais pressentiment, convaincu qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à ma Jeep.

"Nessie, je ne me mettrais pas en colère," lui dis-je en essayant de garder une voix calme. "Vraiment, si tu as eu un accident, ou quelque chose, je suis juste content que tu n'aies rien." Okay, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

"Tonton Emmett, je te jure que je n'ai pas touché à ta Jeep." Hmm, peut-être qu'elle disait la vérité. Et Jake?

"Est-ce que Jake a roulé la Jeep?" demandai-je, surpris d'être aussi calme.

"Non," rigola-t-elle. "Tu penses vraiment qu'il est suicidaire?" Elle avait raison, Jacob était plus intelligent que ça. Bon sang, je voulais juste être sûr que ma Jeep allait bien.

"Nessie." Je venais d'avoir une idée. "Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Carlisle de te donner le double des clés avant d'aller dans le garage pour démarrer la Jeep pour moi, pour que je sache qu'elle n'a rien." Ça me rassurerait. J'avais juste besoin d'entendre le moteur. J'en reconnaîtrai immédiatement le bruit et je saurais que mon bébé n'avait rien.

"Euh..." hésita Nessie. "Laisse-moi en parler à papy," me dit-elle avant que j'entende une tonalité bien caractéristique. Elle m'avait raccroché au nez.

Je me tournai vers Rosalie. Elle avait clairement entendu toute la conversation. Mon attention était divisée entre la porte et elle. Combien de temps me faudrait-il pour rentrer à la maison?

"Nous devons attendre," me dit Rose en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou et en pressant son corps contre le mien pour essayer de me distraire. Normalement, ça aurait marché, mais j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à ma Jeep.

"Attends, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas fait exprès de raccrocher," essaya de me rassurer Rosalie. "Donne-lui une minute." Elle pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'empêcher de répliquer.

Trente secondes plus tard, je dus la repousser. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer puisque je ne savais pas ce qu'ils m'avaient caché.

J'appelai Carlisle en sachant qu'il ne mentirait pas. "Rose, ça fait six fois que ça sonne. Il ne répond pas." Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. "Il me cache quelque chose."

"Em, tu es parano," soupira Rose. Elle commençait à être frustrée. "Il est probablement avec Esme."

"Allô," répondit enfin Carlisle, d'une voix légèrement frustrée.

"Carlisle. Est-ce que ma Jeep va bien? J'ai besoin que tu la démarres pour que j'entende le moteur," criai-je si rapidement qu'un humain n'aurait entendu qu'un seul long mot.

"Emmett, calme-toi, je peux t'assurer que tout va bien. Ta Jeep est dans le garage et je suis trop occupé pour le moment pour la démarrer," me dit Carlisle avant de raccrocher.

"Pourquoi tout le monde me raccroche au nez? Je veux juste que quelqu'un me fasse entendre son moteur," marmonnai-je en reposant mon téléphone. Je ne pensais pas que Carlisle m'ait jamais menti mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes.

"Emmett. Ta précieuse Jeep va bien," s'exclama Rose. "Allez viens, on doit préparer le nécessaire pour pouvoir partir en Floride dès que la police sera passée."

"En Floride?" Mais de quoi elle parlait?

"N'as-tu pas écouté un seul mot de ce dont Carlisle et moi avons discuté?" me demanda-t-elle en me tapotant le front.

Je ne me rappelai absolument rien concernant la Floride. "Je pense qu'une fois que j'ai entendu le mot Jeep, tout le reste a disparu," répondis-je en espérant qu'elle m'explique ce qui se passait en Floride.

Elle ne me répondit pas, se contentant de partir en marmonnant des insultes dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Entrée par effraction_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	10. Entrée par effraction

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 10: Entrée par effraction-**

 _-PoV Bella-_

 _'I'm a Barbie girl in a-'_ Ugh. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas encore changé cette stupide sonnerie? Je soupirai en essayant de décider si je devrais décrocher ou non. Après notre dispute, Edward et moi avions passé le reste de la journée à nous réconcilier; ni lui ni moi ne voulions sortir du lit.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et vit le nom de Renesmee s'afficher. Elle était bien sûr, la seule personne pour qui nous décrocherions toujours le téléphone.

"Allô," répondis-je paresseusement en me rallongeant à côté d'Edward.

"Maman," la voix de Nessie était agitée. "On a un problème."

Je sautai hors du lit à ses mots, m'attendant au pire. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie?" Mon instinct me disait de retourner immédiatement à la maison en courant.

"Je...je..." balbutia Nessie. "Je pense que j'ai fait une bêtise avec Tonton Emmett. Papy lui a parlé mais il m'a appelé deux fois depuis. Il aurait probablement continué si Jake ne lui avait pas dit que je dormais et que Tatie Rose lui a aussi crié dessus."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?" lui demandai-je en essayant d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Je supposai qu'il était question de la Jeep. "Calme-toi et raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé."

"Tatie Rose était au téléphone avec papy et Emmett m'a entendu chuchoter à Jake que j'avais hâte que la Jeep soit finie et que j'espérai qu'il me la donnerait après l'avoir vu. Il n'a pas entendu la dernière partie, cependant, je te le jure. Tatie Alice l'a vu bloquer sur le mot Jeep. Maintenant, il panique en pensant que j'ai eu un accident avec sa Jeep," m'expliqua Renesmee.

"Bon, chérie, ce n'est pas grave. Je doute qu'Emmett traverse la moitié du pays pour vérifier." Attendez, vraiment? "Laisse-moi corriger ça, je doute que Tatie Rose le laisse traverser la moitié du pays pour vérifier sa Jeep."

"Il veut que je lui passe la Jeep au téléphone," gémit Nessie.

Edward éclata de rire alors que j'essayai de ravaler mon propre amusement.

"Dis à papa que ce n'est pas marrant," pleurnicha Nessie.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire mais j'avais peur d'éclater de rire si j'ouvrais la bouche. Je pris une seconde pour me ressaisir avant d'ouvrir la bouche. "Renesmee." Non, toujours pas. J'éclatai de rire. Je fus contente d'entendre Nessie rire aussi. Sérieusement, Emmett voulait vraiment qu'on lui fasse écouter le moteur de la Jeep au téléphone? Même Edward n'était pas aussi fou de sa Volvo. Ou l'était-il? Je me demandai ce qu'il ferait s'il était à la place d'Emmett.

"Va dormir, ma chérie. Ton père et moi allons nous occuper de ça." Je lui dis bonne nuit avant de passer le téléphone à Edward qui semblait n'avoir aucune idée de ce que nous pourrions bien faire avec Emmett. Une fois qu'il lui eut dit bonne nuit, il raccrocha et me regarda.

Il haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté. "J'aimerais pouvoir entendre ton plan," sourit-il et je sus que ça le tuait de ne pas pouvoir entrer dans ma tête.

"Pourquoi ne chercherions-nous pas une autre Jeep avec un moteur similaire. On pourrait la démarrer vite fait et lui faire écouter le moteur," suggérai-je avant de froncer immédiatement les sourcils en voyant Edward secouer la tête.

"Bella," soupira-t-il. "Tu réalises la quantité de travail que Rosalie a fourni pour ce moteur? Je doute que nous puissions trouver quoi que ce soit de similaire.

"Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait distinguer les différences dans le moteur par téléphone?" lui demandai-je. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je connaissais le bruit des voitures de chaque membre de ma famille; je pouvais faire la différence entre une V6 et une V8 mais je n'étais pas aussi passionnée par les voitures que les autres; pour moi une Jeep était une Jeep.

"Est-ce que tu saurais faire la différence entre ta voiture et une autre Volvo?" Puisqu'il avait abordé le sujet, je décidai de lui poser la question.

"Bien sûr," répondit-il immédiatement.

Je secouai la tête; pourquoi n'étais-je pas surprise?

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait s'introduire dans le garage pour faire démarrer sa Jeep?"

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée," sourit Edward et j'eus l'impression que ça avait été son plan depuis le début. "Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas fait grand chose le premier jour. Je pense que je peux le remettre en l'état."

* * *

On attendit deux heures du matin pour nous introduire dans le garage.

"Ils devraient vraiment améliorer leur système de sécurité," marmonnai-je alors qu'Edward finissait de déconnecter l'alarme avant d'ouvrir prudemment la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pas assez d'excitation pour toi?" me sourit Edward.

Toute ma vie, j'avais été très responsable, c'était à mon tour de faire des bêtises.

"Allons-y," lui dis-je en me dirigeant droit sur la Jeep. Je m'assis sur le siège passager en essayant d'imaginer à quoi la voiture ressemblerait une fois finie. J'effleurai le klaxon du doigt et m'imaginai appuyer dessus et entendre 'I'm a Barbie girl'.

"Prête à l'appeler?" me demanda Edward en refermant le capot.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro d'Emmett. Il décrocha avant même que la première tonalité soit finie. "Bella!" Son stress était bien audible dans sa voix.

"Emmett, Edward et moi venons juste de rentrer de chasse. Je suis désolée s'il y a eu une confusion avant. J'ai parlé à..."

"Laisse-moi l'entendre!" m'interrompit Emmett.

"Bouge pas." Je tournai la clé dans le contact et démarrai la voiture.

J'entendis Emmett pousser un soupir de soulagement.

"Content maintenant?" lui demandai-je en espérant en avoir fini avec cette affaire.

"Tu veux bien m'envoyer une photo?" me supplia Emmett.

Merde, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça. Fichu Emmett. Nous avions réparé le moteur mais la carcasse était en ruine.

"Emmett," lui criai-je avec frustration. "Je viens de perdre une minute et trente secondes de ma vie à te faire écouter ta Jeep. Tu penses vraiment que nous ne te le dirions pas si notre fille avait détruit ta Jeep? Pour quel genre de parents tu nous prends?"

Emmett fut sans voix pour une fois.

"Je pense que nous avons perdu bien assez de temps sur ce sujet. Tu n'as pas une femme que tu es en train d'ignorer quelque part?" Je n'attendis pas sa réponse. Je me contentai de raccrocher alors qu'Edward commençait à détruire le moteur.

* * *

"Fini," me dit Edward en approchant de la portière et je me reculai pour qu'il me rejoigne dans la Jeep.

"Tu sais ce que je me disais?" Il pencha la tête et me fit son sourire en coin avant de presser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pas besoin d'être une télépathe pour savoir à quoi il pensait.

Nos vêtements disparurent en une seconde. Sans rompre le baiser, je m'installai sur lui pour lui faire l'amour. On décida que ça avait si bon qu'il fallut qu'on recommence partout dans la Jeep.

Lorsqu'on quitta le garage, je remarquai un nouveau message sur mon répondeur. Nous avions clairement été bien trop occupés pour l'entendre sonner.

"Vous avez un nouveau message," me dit la voix électronique.

"C'était si tordu!" cria Alice. "Ne m'en veux pas de vous avoir vu. Je garde un œil sur la Jeep. Crois-moi, je ne voulais pas voir ça! Surtout ce truc à la fin; je n'arrive pas à croire que t'as fait ça!"

Je me pris la tête à deux mains. Alice avait tout vu; que c'était embarrassant! Edward rigola, toujours aussi calme. À voir sa réaction, j'eus l'impression que ce n'était pas aussi inhabituel que ça. Qu'avait vraiment vu Alice depuis notre mariage? me demandai-je, alors que nous quittions le garage.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre sera un outtake classé M pour les lectrices fans de lemon. Respectant la décision de l'auteur, qui voulait que l'histoire principale reste tout public, je posterai l'outtake comme un one-shot. Je mettrai une note dans cette fic pour celles (et ceux?) d'entre vous qui ne m'ont pas en alerte auteur.**

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Entrée par effraction et tellement plus!_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	11. NdT - Outtake

Comme promis, je vous informe que l'Outtake du dernier chapitre vient d'être posté sous forme d'OS. Vous le trouverez sur mon profil sous le nom de CWS OT: Entrée par effraction et tellement plus. Pour rappel, cet outtake est un pur lemon alors enjoy!

NB: Une nouvelle histoire peut mettre jusqu'à quatre heures pour apparaître sur le site (bien que ce soit en général bien plus rapide) alors un peu de patience si c'est nécessaire, les gens!


	12. Interrogatoire

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 11: Interrogatoire -**

 _-PoV Emmett-_

"Tu te sens mieux, maintenant?" me demanda Rose lorsque je reposai le téléphone.

Non, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. Elle en avait déjà marre de m'entendre parler de ça et si j'en rajoutai une couche, elle allait certainement s'énerver.

"Écoute, bébé, il est à peine minuit passé, pourquoi on n'irait pas chasser avant de faire la bête à deux dos?"

Rose ne put pas s'empêcher de rire. "Ben, quand tu le suggères comme ça, Monsieur le romantique," rigola-t-elle alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la porte.

On décida de chasser à trente kilomètres environ au nord de la ville. On sentit un troupeau de cerfs. Étant le gentleman que j'étais, je la laissai ouvrir la chasse. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis un grand cerf partir vers l'est. Je me lançai à sa poursuite. Une fois près de ma proie, je me jetai sur lui. En plein air, je réalisai que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mes doigts se tendirent pour attraper ma proie. Normalement, j'atterrissais toujours près de leurs nuques pour pouvoir plonger mes dents dans leurs carotides, mais aujourd'hui, j'étais près de ses talons. Durant toutes mes années de vampire, je n'avais jamais échoué aussi misérablement; je n'avais jamais perdu ma proie. Je n'allais certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Tirant sa patte sous moi, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son garrot et y plongeai mes dents. Le sang chaud qui coula dans ma gorge et apaisa le feu qui brûlait dans ma gorge me fit presque oublier ce qui s'était passé plutôt dans la soirée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Rose rire.

"J'espère que tu pourras me sauter mieux que tu ne t'es occupé de ce cerf," rigola-t-elle alors que je finissais mon repas.

Une fois fini, je lui grognai dessus, joueur, avant de me jeter sur elle pour la plaquer au sol et pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Bien que le temps était couvert, le soleil commençait à apparaître lorsqu'on se sépara enfin. On rentra rapidement à la maison et Rose sauta immédiatement dans la douche. Je ne voulais rien de plus que la rejoindre mais je savais que si je le faisais, on n'aurait jamais fini avant que la police arrive. Je restai donc devant la porte, à écouter l'eau qui coulait sur son corps, rigolant chaque fois que je l'entendais marmonner des insultes lorsqu'elle trouvait des feuilles dans ses cheveux.

"Rose, bébé, dépêche-toi. Ils seront bientôt là," me plaignis-je en m'adossant à la porte.

"Dégage Emmett. Tu seras chanceux si je ne te tue pas pour toutes les feuilles que t'as laissées dans mes cheveux."

"N'oublies toutes les brindilles coincées en bas," rigolai-je et j'entendis un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Bébé," marmonnai-je lorsque j'entendis la sonnette. "Dépêches-toi," soupirai-je avant d'aller ouvrir.

"Salut," souris-je lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

"Bonjour, voici le Détective Smart," me dit le flic en faisant un geste de la main vers son collègue. "Et je suis le Détective Sanders."

"Je suis Emmett Cullen," me présentai-je poliment. Je ne voulais vraiment pas découvrir ce que Carlisle et le reste de la famille devraient faire pour me faire sortir de prison. Enfin, je pourrais toujours m'évader. Jasper aurait de nouveaux papiers prêts pour moi en quelques jours. Non, Carlisle ferait probablement une exception à sa propre règle et me tuerait si je merdais.

"Pouvons-nous entrer?"

Oh, je m'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'avais presque oublié qu'ils étaient là. "Sûr." Je me reculai pour les laisser entrer.

"C'est une sacrée maison pour deux étudiants," me dit le Détective Sanders en regardant autour de lui.

"C'est la maison de mes parents. Enfin, on espère que ce serait un cadeau lorsqu'on aura nos diplômes," ajoutai-je, en espérant leur donner l'impression que je dépendais de l'argent de mon père.

Le Détective Smart leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il ne me croyait pas. Merde, nous étions dans une des meilleures universités du pays, bien sûr que nous avions de l'argent. Je haussai les épaules et décidai de continuer la conversation.

"Est-ce que votre sœur est là?" me demanda le Détective Sanders.

"Je pense que vous voulez dire ma femme," le corrigeai-je.

"Je suis désolé, la police d'Oregon nous a dit qu'ils ont parlé avec votre père et nous pensions donc que vous étiez frère et sœur."

"Ils ont effectivement parlé à notre père," leur expliquai-je. "Rosalie est ma sœur adoptive. Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang et n'avons donc rien fait de mal." Seigneur, que ne donnerais-je pas pour avoir Edward ici pour qu'il puisse entendre leurs pensées.

"En parlant de ça, que savez-vous de Theresa Barrett?" me demanda le Détective Smart.

"C'était une salope," commenta nonchalamment Rosalie en traversant le salon pour rejoindre la chambre vêtue de rien d'autre qu'une serviette.

Les deux détectives la dévorèrent des yeux, la mâchoire pendante. "Ahem." J'éclaircis ma gorge et essayai de ne pas rire en voyant leurs têtes se tourner brusquement vers moi.

"Elle vient de la traiter de salope?" demanda le Détective Sanders.

"Est-ce que vous avez regardé la vidéo d'On a échangé nos mamans? Elle a tourmenté ma famille tout le temps où elle était là. Mais à la fin, elle n'était pas si terrible que ça. Rose lui en veut encore de lui avoir confisqué sa voiture et forcée à prendre le bus," rigolai-je. "Nous avons lu l'article dans l'Inquirer, elle pense vraiment qu'on a tué son mari?"

"La police de Floride nous a dit que Theresa semblait très convaincue." Le Détective Smart hésita une seconde avant de continuer. "Non seulement elle pense que vous avez tué son mari, elle pense aussi que vous êtes des vampires."

"Ouais," rigolai-je alors que Rose nous rejoignait dans le salon, riant aussi. Je leur fis un sourire, leur révélant mes dents. "Pas de crocs," rigolai-je.

Les détectives rigolèrent avec moi; gagné.

"Alors, Mr. et Mme. Cullen, vous déclarez ne pas avoir été en Floride la nuit où Tim Barrett a été tué?" Le comportement du Détective Smart redevint sérieux.

"Oui," répondit-on en chœur.

"En fait, nous n'avons jamais mis les pieds en Floride," ajoutai-je. "Je n'arrête pas de supplier Rose d'aller à Disney mais elle insiste pour qu'on parte à Paris, ou à Milan. Je ne peux jamais rien faire de marrant," me plaignis-je.

Le Détective Sanders rigola avec moi.

"Et vous avez l'intention de rester ici au cas où nous aurions d'autres questions à vous poser?" nous demanda le Détective Smart.

"Oui monsieur," lui dit Rosalie, avec un sourire un peu trop séducteur. Elle était en train de les éblouir et ça me rendait extrêmement jaloux.

"Eh bien, il se pourrait que nous voyageons un peu avant le début du semestre, mais nous ne quitterons pas les États-Unis," leur assurai-je.

"Très bien, nous transmettrons ces informations à la police de Floride et nous vous recontacterons si nécessaire," nous expliqua le Détective Smart alors que nous les raccompagnions à la porte.

Je refermai ensuite la porte sur eux et les regardai remonter dans leur voiture et partir. Rose était déjà au téléphone avec Carlisle pour l'informer qu'on allait en Floride. Pendant ce temps, je mis nos bagages dans le coffre et démarrai la voiture; lui faisant comprendre que nous étions prêts à partir.

"Tu ne penses honnêtement pas que je vais te laisser conduire?" rigola Rose en s'approchant du coté conducteur.

"Han, steuplaît, bébé," gémis-je. "Ma Jeep me manque. Je veux conduire quelque chose."

Rose me lança un regard empli de compassion et pendant une seconde, je crus avoir gagné.

"Bouge!" m'ordonna-t-elle; je fronçai les sourcils mais obéis.

On s'engagea sur la route 84, en direction du sud. Nous étions presque à Philadelphie lorsqu'Alice nous appela.

"Je sais ce que vous allez trouver. Même pas besoin d'y aller. Tout finira par s'arranger," nous dit Alice. J'avais été excité à l'idée de mener ma propre petite enquête et m'entraîner à traquer mais j'étais encore plus excité à l'idée de retourner à la maison et passer des semaines en tête-à-tête avec Rose.

"Merci Alice," lui dit Rose après qu'Alice ait fini de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle était sur le point de raccrocher lorsque je lui pris le téléphone des mains.

"Hey, comment va ma sœur préférée?"

"Ne me demande même pas! Ta Jeep est en parfait état et je refuse de te la faire écouter," rigola-t-elle avant de me raccrocher au nez.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Le secret d'Alice_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	13. Le secret d'Alice

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 12: Le secret d'Alice -**

 _-PoV Edward-_

C'était notre dernière nuit en Californie; la Jeep allait nous être révélée dans quelques heures. Je devrais être fou de joie; j'étais fou de joie. Je repensai à la perfection de la nuit que nous venions de passer. Ça faisait quelques heures que nous avions arrêté de faire l'amour mais Bella était toujours allongée sur moi. Elle plaça ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrassa tendrement avant de lever son bouclier, me donnant un accès complet à son esprit.

Jusqu'à ce que j'entende les pensées d'Alice dans la rue. Ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens; comme à chaque fois qu'elle était excitée. Elle pensait: vêtements de Bella, sexe, cheveux, vidéo, et maquillage. Mon visage dut trahir ma panique en entendant ses pensées.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" me demanda Bella, ses doigts courant sur mon torse. Je savais qu'ils allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

"Alice," grognai-je. Bella soupira et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'aller s'habiller.

J'hésitai à dire à Bella ce qu'Alice avait vu. Elle allait être folle de rage; enfin, d'abord elle serait embarrassée et ensuite folle de rage. Je me levai et récupérai mes vêtements avant de décider que je laisserai Alice lui annoncer la nouvelle.

"Salut," résonna la voix 'innocente' d'Alice lorsque Jasper et elle entrèrent dans la maison. J'écoutai brièvement ses pensées avant de répondre; elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à des vêtements, des coupes de cheveux et du maquillage; elle listait les choses nécessaires pour retransformer Bella en Barbie. Jasper, cependant, semblait dissimuler quelque chose.

"Hey," marmonnai-je en les rejoignant en bas.

 _'Pourquoi t'es si suspicieux, Edward?'_ me demanda mentalement Jasper mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il soit sincère ou en train de me provoquer. Peut-être que je pourrais aller me promener sur la plage plus tard, avant le lever du soleil, pour réfléchir à ce qui se passait vraiment. Je me moquai de ce que Jasper savait, c'était le reste de la famille qui m'inquiétait, surtout Emmett. Aussi formidable que cette nuit dans la Jeep avait été, nous souffririons une éternité de blagues s'il le découvrait.

"Edward, t'en fais pas. Tout finira par s'arranger," m'assura Alice.

"Elle a raison," ajouta Jasper.

"À quel sujet?" demanda Bella en nous rejoignant.

"Rien," lui répondit-on tous en chœur.

Bella nous regarda tous suspicieusement avant de faire volte-face et quitter la pièce. "Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui se passe, je vais juste annuler le rendez-vous et leur dire de garder la Jeep."

Bella haïssait toute cette affaire; devoir être la Barbie grandeur nature d'Alice. Je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle mettrait vraiment fin à tout ça si elle le voulait. Je me tournai vers Alice; j'avais besoin qu'elle m'assure que tout finirait par s'arranger, je ne voulais pas que Bella soit blessée. Okay, peut-être que ma délicieuse Bella n'était plus aussi fragile et innocente qu'avant mais je savais que ça lui causerait quand même des dommages émotionnels.

* * *

 _-PoV Bella-_

"Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui se passe, je vais juste annuler le rendez-vous et leur dire de garder la Jeep." Je fis volte-face et quittai la pièce. Ils ne prendraient pas ma menace au sérieux, enfin, sauf peut-être Edward.

Alice me rejoignit rapidement. "Je vais tout t'expliquer. Dès qu'on sera parties d'ici." Elle fit un signe de tête vers Jasper et Edward mais ne me laissa pas répondre avant de m'entraîner à l'étage pour me préparer.

Le reste de la matinée disparut alors qu'Alice me transformait à nouveau en Barbie Bella.

"Ferme les yeux," sourit Alice, une fois que la transformation fut complète. Elle réapparut devant moi une seconde plus tard, un grand miroir en pied à la main.

"Tu sais, j'aurais pu marcher jusqu'au miroir." Je ne pus retenir un rire en voyant son enthousiasme.

"Mais tu aurais pu te voir avant que je sois prête. Je voulais voir ta réaction," m'expliqua Alice.

"Tu sais que t'aurais pu voir sa réaction dans une vision," lui dit Edward en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

J'éclatai de rire, tout comme Jasper, alors qu'Alice boudait. "Désolé, Darlin'." Jasper la prit dans ses bras.

Les lèvres d'Edward voyagèrent sur ma nuque et je glissai une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ahem..." Alice nous regardait. "Edward, tu vas ruiner son maquillage. En plus, il faut qu'on y aille ou on sera en retard."

Je remarquai deux ou trois coups d'œil étranges entre Edward et Alice alors que je disais au revoir à Edward.

Le trajet fut extrêmement silencieux, ce qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à Alice. J'essayai de trouver ce qui pouvait bien la garder si silencieuse. Que dissimulait-elle? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'Edward et elle ne me disaient pas?

On arriva rapidement au garage, où Alex nous attendait. Il hésita avant de nous approcher. Ça aussi c'était différent. La dernière fois, il avait semblé à l'aise même si les humains avaient tendance à nous éviter, un instinct naturel pour eux. Aujourd'hui, il était plus hésitant à l'idée de nous parler. Je me demandai ce qui avait changé?

Alex nous entraîna dans un bureau et nous demanda de nous asseoir. Trois autres hommes nous attendaient dans le bureau; deux d'entre eux étaient des employés du garage devinai-je en voyant leurs uniformes identiques à celui que j'avais volé l'autre nuit. Le troisième homme était assis derrière le bureau, les mains croisées devant lui alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait nous dire.

"Barbie, et ce doit être votre cousine Mary." Il me tendit la main et je la serrai rapidement, en espérant qu'il ne réaliserait pas à quel point ma main était froide. "Ravi de faire votre connaissance."

Je hochai la tête et lui souris alors qu'il continuait. "Je suis désolé mais nous devons vous expliquer quelque chose avant de commencer à filmer et vous rendre votre Jeep."

M'expliquer quoi? Mon cerveau essayait d'envisager toutes les possibilités. Alice avait certainement vu ce qui allait se passer. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et elle détourna le regard. Je commençai à paniquer. Qu'avait-elle vu? Mon corps se tendit. Respire, cligne des yeux, bouge, me rappelai-je en essayant de maintenir l'apparence d'être humaine.

"Il semblerait que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans le garage par effraction il y a quelques nuits de ça. Ils ont réussi à couper l'alarme mais ils n'ont pas désactivé les caméras."

Je tournai lentement la tête vers Alice en essayant de garder le contrôle de mes mouvements mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était me jeter sur elle pour la tuer. Elle avait su; ça expliquait le trajet silencieux, la conversation entre Edward et elle...Edward le savait? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit?

"Bella," murmura Alice. "Ils ne savent pas que c'est toi."

Je sentis une pointe de soulagement bien sûr: la perruque, le maquillage, non, ils ne m'avaient pas reconnu. Tant que je ne leur montrerai pas ma véritable apparence, ils ne sauraient jamais que c'était moi.

"Est-ce qu'ils ont pris quoi que ce soit?" leur demanda Alice, me ramenant à la conversation.

"Ben, c'est ça qui est étrange." Il s'interrompit avant de continuer. "Apparemment, ils voulaient juste altérer votre Jeep; ils n'ont touché à rien d'autre. Il y avait un homme et une femme; l'homme a touché le moteur, et ensuite, ils ont passé un coup de fil avant de détruire à nouveau le moteur."

"Euh," dis-je, en espérant qu'ils n'aient pas vu la suite de la vidéo.

"Vous auriez dû voir ce qui s'est passé ensuite," rigola l'un des garagistes.

Bien sûr, Alice et moi savions déjà ce qui s'était passé. Je grimaçai en réalisant ce que tous ces gens m'avaient vu faire.

"T'es Barbie; ils ne le sauront jamais," chuchota à nouveau Alice.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite?" Bien sûr, Alice continua la conversation alors que j'essayai de me reprendre.

"Ben, vous ne voulez probablement pas voir ça mais ils ont trouvé des choses très intéressantes à faire dans votre Jeep." Le premier garagiste sourit largement en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait vu.

"Ouais, c'était dingue," ajouta le deuxième. "Je veux dire, on dirait qu'ils ne sont même pas humains ou qu'ils sont complètement drogués. Les choses qu'elle a fait..."

Je fus reconnaissante pour deux choses: une, je ne pouvais plus rougir; deux, Edward n'était pas là pour entendre leurs pensées.

Je restai figée alors qu'Alice continuait à tenir la conversation. "Alors, ils ont volé quelque chose? Je veux dire, la Jeep n'a rien n'est-ce pas?"

"Oh, ils n'ont rien pris...Enfin, ils ont pris un des uniformes, mais c'est parce que le type a littéralement arraché les vêtements de la fille."

"Est-ce que vous avez contacté la police?" réussis-je à leur demander. Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer des parties de cette vidéo tourner dans toutes les stations de police du pays.

"Vous plaisantez? On aurait dû leur donner la bande dans ce cas," s'exclama le deuxième garagiste. "Elle est mieux que n'importe film porno que j'ai jamais vu."

L'homme assis soupira. "Ils n'ont rien pris de valeur. Je n'ai vu aucune raison d'impliquer la police. Bien que nous ayons pratiquement dû refaire le moteur. C'est parce que quelqu'un d'autre que nous a touché au moteur que nous avons ressenti le besoin de vous informer."

Je hochai la tête sans savoir quoi leur dire.

Il attrapa le téléphone et je l'écoutai expliquer à Xzibit qu'ils étaient prêts à continuer le tournage et me montrer la Jeep.

"Alors, prête à voir la Jeep?" me demanda-t-il.

"Montre un peu d'enthousiasme," persifla Alice.

Je relevai la tête et souris. "Oh mon Dieu, j'ai trop hâte de la voir," souris-je en sautillant sur place. Alice s'assit alors que j'étais entraînée vers le garage pour rencontrer Xzibit et le reste de l'équipe. Je repoussai ce qui venait de se passer au tréfonds de mon esprit et décidai de m'en occuper plus tard. J'étais sûre d'une chose, cependant: Alice allait payer de ne pas m'avoir prévenu.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : La révélation de la Jeep_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	14. La révélation de la Jeep

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 13: La révélation de la Jeep -**

 _-PoV Bella-_

Je sortis du petit bureau et me dirigeai vers le garage avant de réaliser que je n'étais pas censée avoir déjà mis les pieds ici auparavant; que je n'étais pas censée connaître le chemin. Alex me lança un regard interrogateur avant de me guider vers le couloir menant au garage.

Xzibit arriva. "Hey, t'es prête?" Il sourit et attrapa une de mes mains. "Couvre-toi les yeux." Je levai les yeux au ciel mais fis ce qu'il me dit. Je le laissai me guider dans le garage. "Yo, tu vas te croire morte et montée au Paradis quand tu verras comment on a customisé ta caisse!" J'aimerai vraiment voir ça! Je souris et le suivis.

Il s'arrêta, "Mate-moi ça, bébé!"

J'enlevai ma main de mes yeux et fus complètement abasourdie. Ma mâchoire tomba en voyant la Jeep. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux... Oh Emmett allait me tuer.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'équipe applaudir et crier.

"Ouais, bébé!" cria Big Dane.

"C-U-S-T-O-M! T'as été customisée bébé!" applaudit Mad Mike.

"Oh mon Dieu!" m'exclamai-je en sautillant sur place, les yeux fixés sur la voiture. Pas que j'avais besoin de la voir de plus près, mais restant dans le personnage, je courus jusqu'à la voiture.

La Jeep était bleu layette, avec des traits et un radiateur rose fluo. Même les rétros, le volant, et les poignées de porte étaient roses. Le toit était rose, mixé au bleu des portières. Le dessus du toit avait des tâches roses, violettes et bleu ciel qui donnaient un effet camouflage.

"Regardez cette peinture, c'est genre trop cool," dis-je, ébahie. C'était encore mieux que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue.

"Content que ça te plaise, poupée," me sourit Luis.

"C'est vous qui avez fait ça?" demandai-je. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais choquée, ces types étaient des professionnels après tout. Mais c'était un excellent boulot.

A l'arrière de la voiture, je remarquai des étagères couvertes de marques: Chanel, Prada, Versace, Dior et Burberry. Au plafond, deux housses rose et violette pendaient. Derrière les sièges avant, il y avait un miroir placé de telle façon qu'en se plaçant à l'arrière de la Jeep, on pouvait presque se voir en pieds.

J'étais muette. "Alors, bébé, ça te plaît?" me demanda Ish.

"Au moins, Rose va l'adorer. Je veux dire, Emmett ne pourra pas nous tuer si elle l'adore," entendis-je Alice dire dans l'autre pièce. Elle marquait un point. Rose allait définitivement adorer la Jeep. Attendez, est-ce que ça allait changer la réaction d'Emmett? Il serait moins en colère si Rose n'était pas en colère? Non, la Jeep était son bébé; il serait fou de rage, non?

"Genre, oh mon Dieu, je sais pas quoi dire, c'est genre totalement super!" souris-je en m'admirant dans le miroir.

"Yo, mate-moi ça." Xzibit me fit signe de revenir à l'avant de la voiture. "On a contacté la PETA et on leur a demandé de te faire un autocollant sur mesure." Il me montra l'autocollant rose qui recouvrait la moitié du pare-chocs. PETA était écrit en violet dessus et un petit chat et un petit chien étaient placés de chaque côté. J'éclatai de rire à l'idée d'Emmett roulant avec cet autocollant. Je remarquai le regard curieux des gars. Ils me prenaient probablement pour une folle. "C'est juste trooop mignon, j'adore!" réussis-je à dire.

"Hey, mate ça aussi," me dit Jason en me guidant à l'intérieur de la Jeep. "Klaxonne, chica." Je souris et appuyai sur le klaxon avec excitation. 'I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic.'

Nous rigolions tous maintenant. "C'est trop super!"

"Ouaip, content que ça te plaise. Une bosseuse comme toi mérite une bonne caisse," me dit Xzibit et je souris. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'écouter ce qui se passait dans l'autre pièce.

J'entendis Alice bouger dans l'autre pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait? Soudain, un gros bruit résonna dans le couloir. Toute l'équipe s'y précipita. Je les suivis, sachant déjà ce qui s'était passé. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était pourquoi.

On arriva dans le couloir pour trouver Alice sous une pile de pneus.

"Mary, ça va?" Xzibit et le reste de l'équipe l'entourèrent. Je restai en retrait, bien consciente qu'elle n'était pas blessée mais me demandant ce qu'elle mijotait.

"Je voulais juste boire un verre d'eau. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, les pneus me sont tombés dessus," sanglota Alice.

Ils étaient en train d'enlever les pneus l'un après l'autre et elle me fit un clin d'œil. Ouaip, elle avait définitivement quelque chose de prévu. Je ravalai un rire en voyant deux des gars la relever.

"Ça va, tu tiens debout?" lui demanda Alex. Probablement terrifié à l'idée de poursuites judiciaires.

"Ça va, mais c'est totalement dangereux, ça. J'aurais pu être tuée," se plaignit Alice. Je ravalai une fois de plus mon rire. Si seulement, ils savaient qu'elle était déjà morte.

"Vraiment, vraiment désolé," s'excusait-il, encore et encore. "Mary, tu es sûre que ça va?"

"Ouais, j'aurais probablement juste des bleus pendant quelques jours," lui dit Alice en haussant les épaules. Après une seconde, elle fondit en larmes. "Je vais être toute bleue et toute moche."

"Oh, ma puce." Je m'approchai d'elle. "Ça va aller."

"Non, ça va pas aller. Je devrais faire un procès à ce stupide garage; à MTV," continua-t-elle à pleurer.

"Attends, on doit pouvoir s'arranger," la supplia Alex. Tous les autres gars avaient reculé; que ce soit parce qu'ils étaient intimidés par sa menace ou gênés par ses larmes. Alice secoua la tête.

"S'il te plaît, Mary," le supplia Alex. "Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux."

Alice arrêta de sangloter et lui fit ses fameux yeux de chien battu. Oh Seigneur, ça ne promettait rien qui vaille.

"Tout ce que je veux?" demanda-t-elle et je sus qu'elle ne préparait rien de bon.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Le retour de la Jeep_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	15. Le retour de la Jeep

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 14: Le retour de la Jeep -**

 _-PoV Bella-_

Une fois l'incident avec Alice réglé, j'insistai pour qu'on termine rapidement le tournage. J'étais complètement embarrassée et je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'en finir avec toute cette histoire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je réussis à tenir mon personnage jusqu'à la fin du tournage, sautillant sur place, gloussant et disant 'genre' et 'totalement' plus que je ne l'avais dit durant toute ma vie jusque là (deux-cent quarante-six fois pour être exacte).

"Je ne veux plus jamais entendre les mots 'genre', 'totalement' ou 'génial'," grommelai-je à Alice en sortant la Jeep du garage. J'entendis les commentaires murmurés par les gars alors qu'ils nous regardaient partir. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétro me les montra tous en train de nous faire signe. Si c'était le genre de choses qu'ils racontaient, alors je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce à quoi ils pouvaient bien penser. Heureusement qu'Edward n'était pas là pour les entendre.

"Bella," gloussa Alice. "Je veux genre totalement pas entendre genre ces pensées négatives. Pense à quel point tout est genre génial!" Je lui lançai un regard noir avant d'éclater de rire aussi.

"Oh Alice, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de rire. Rappelle-toi que ces pneus ont peut-être fêlé certaines de tes côtes."

"Ou m'ont causé une hémorragie interne." Alice renifla aux suggestions que l'équipe avait faites. Si seulement ils savaient.

"C'était une excellente idée," souris-je. Seule Alice avait pu en être sûre.

"Je sais. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir une autre vision, que je devrais insister plus."

Je rigolai en essayant d'imaginer leur réaction si Alice avait vraiment dû feindre une blessure. En fin de compte, elle avait simplement réussi à les convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de compensation; en tout cas, pas financière.

Je ne réalisai même pas à quel point on riait ou la vitesse à laquelle on roulait jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison. Edward apparut à ma portière dès qu'on arriva. Il m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de se tourner vers Alice.

"J'étais inquiet que vous ne soyez pas encore là." Il sourit et s'interrompit une fraction de seconde; j'ouvris la bouche pour lui expliquer mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. "Ensuite j'ai vu le petit plan d'Alice. Bien joué." Alice sourit avec fierté avant de sortir de la Jeep.

"Je rentre. Je vous verrai à la maison." Edward s'installa à côté de moi sur le siège passager et se pencha vers moi. Nos lèvres se touchèrent et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

"Ahem!" Je me tournai vers Alice, assise dans sa Porsche. "Essayez de ne pas casser la Jeep." Edward grogna alors qu'Alice disparaissait dans l'allée. Je fis demi-tour avec la Jeep pour la suivre. Edward souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, fou de joie de pouvoir enfin se venger d'Emmett. On passa tout le reste du trajet à rire des modifications qu'ils avaient apportées à la Jeep.

* * *

"Putain, pas moyen!" s'exclama Renesmee, pour notre plus grand déplaisir à Edward et moi, lorsqu'elle se précipita hors de la maison pour nous accueillir.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," grognai-je en même temps qu'Edward en entendant le langage de notre fille.

"Oh, allez, Bells," rigola Jacob. "Je veux dire, putain, c'est génial."

Okay, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui sur la Jeep, mais nous allions parler tous les trois plus tard. Je veux dire, elle n'avait toujours que quatre ans.

Ayant hâte de leur montrer les modifications de la voiture, je me précipitai vers la Jeep. "Vous allez voir le meilleur." J'appuyai sur le klaxon avec excitation. 'Come on Barbie, let's go party, oh oh oh yeah.' On éclata tous de rire en entendant la chanson. "Elle joue trois passages différents," ajoutai-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Entre temps, Carlisle et Esme nous avaient rejoints et ils riaient aussi en examinant la Jeep. "Vous savez qu'Emmett et Rose ont prévu de revenir le weekend prochain. Quand vont-ils diffuser l'épisode?" nous demanda Carlisle.

"Eh bien, normalement, ils le diffusent quelques mois après l'enregistrement mais grâce à notre petite voyante préférée, la vidéo sera diffusée vendredi prochain," lui expliquai-je.

Esme me lança un regard sceptique, se demandant ce qu'Alice avait fait aux humains de MTV. "Elle s'est renversé une pile de pneus dessus et a prétendu être blessée pour pouvoir les menacer de leur faire un procès," dit Edward, en répondant à la question qu'Esme avait en tête. Esme secoua la tête et soupira.

"Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusé? Vous ne vous êtes pas attiré trop d'ennuis, j'espère," nous demanda Jasper lorsqu'Alice et lui nous rejoignirent.

"Aucun," cracha Edward.

"Pas d'activités illégales?"

"Non," répondis-je sèchement en jetant un coup d'œil à Renesmee. Je me repris et décidai ensuite de donner la meilleure explication possible. "Bon, nous avons dû nous introduire dans le garage et réparer la Jeep pour qu'Emmett puisse l'entendre au téléphone." Je décidai que c'était une explication suffisante pour Nessie, Jake, Carlisle et Esme. Je savais que Jasper et Alice finiraient par tout raconter à Carlisle et Esme mais j'étais juste soulagée que Jasper ait assez de bon sens pour ne pas pousser la conversation en présence de Nessie.

* * *

 _-PoV Nessie-_

"S'il te plaît, maman!" la suppliai-je.

"Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire oui, mais je ne pense pas que ça dérangera ton père."

"Hmmph, merci," marmonnai-je sarcastiquement avant de me lancer à la recherche de Jake. Jake et moi étions en train de regarder un film lorsque papa rentra. Je m'éloignai autant que possible de Jake avant qu'il entre dans la pièce. Je savais qu'il avait déjà vu mes pensées, mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Pimp my Ride allait bientôt passer à la télé...

"Papa," souris-je innocemment.

"NON!" me dit-il fermement. Pourquoi? songeai-je et il répondit avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. "Ness, tu ne veux pas t'impliquer là-dedans. Emmett finirait par se venger, fais-moi confiance."

"Tu sais, Edward, peut-être qu'il est temps. Je veux dire, elle est suffisamment intelligente pour pouvoir l'affronter," intervint Alice en entrant dans la pièce. Papa sourit et hocha la tête. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Alice avait vu et je ne voulais sincèrement pas le savoir. Contrairement au reste de ma famille, j'aimais bien être surprise parfois. En plus, Alice était toujours de mon côté de toutes façons.

Je me rassis sur le canapé, MTV à la télé, le téléphone à la main, tremblant presque d'anticipation alors que j'attendais que Pimp My Ride commence. A 20h57, je composai le numéro de Tonton Emmett.

"Hey Nessie," me répondit Emmett. "Quoi de neuf?"

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : La réaction d'Emmett_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	16. La réaction d'Emmett

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 15: La réaction d'Emmett-**

 _-PoV Emmett-_

"Rose, bien sûr que t'es superbe, allez, on y va," la suppliai-je en la regardant changer de robe pour la douzième fois. Nous en avions assez de cette histoire d'université et je lui avais promis un week-end spécial. J'entendis Rose marmonner qu'elle aimerait savoir où on allait. "Nan," souris-je, "c'est une surprise."

Ce n'était rien de très spécial, vraiment. J'avais trouvé un petit hôtel romantique en Virginie où nous passerions la nuit - si Rose finissait par être prête un jour - et ensuite, nous avions un vol à trois heures du matin pour rejoindre la famille.

Mon téléphone sonna. Je vis le nom de Nessie s'afficher. Bordel, je voulais que ce soit une surprise pour tout le monde. Est-ce qu'Alice leur avait dit qu'on allait venir?

"Hey, Nessie, quoi de neuf?" J'étais tout de même content d'entendre sa voix.

"Hey, Tonton Emmett!" s'exclama Nessie, mais je pouvais sentir une pointe de nervosité derrière son excitation. "Tu peux mettre MTV s'il te plaît?"

Quoi? Je n'avais pas le temps de regarder The Hills ou Paris Hilton's Best BFF pour lui faire plaisir.

"Nessie, je suis plutôt occupé, là." J'espérai que cette réponse lui suffirait, mais bien sûr, la connaissant comme je la connaissais, elle voulait sûrement qu'on en parle maintenant. "T'as pas envie de voir ta sœur préférée sur MTV?" gloussa-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait? Je cherchai la télécommande partout dans le salon avant de finir par allumer tout simplement la télé.

"Pourquoi tu cours partout comme un idiot?" me demanda Rose en entrant dans la pièce.

"Attends, Nessie vient d'appeler. Alice va passer sur MTV," dis-je en zappant jusqu'à atteindre MTV.

 _So you wanna be a player?_

 _But your wheels ain't fly?_

 _Just hit us up_

 _To get a pimped out ride._

L'écran montra une image d'une blonde portant une tenue allumeuse violette. Attendez, je regardai de plus près, c'était Bella. Rose mit l'émission sur pause et on échangea un regard, nous demandant ce qui se passait.

"Bella passe à Pimp My Ride?" souffla-t-elle.

"Peut-être qu'elle customise la Volvo," suggérai-je, bien que je savais qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien de ce genre à la précieuse Volvo d'Edward. Hmmm, je pourrai peut-être essayer de le faire. Je secouai la tête et décidai que je ne pourrais jamais m'en tirer. Edward me tuerait probablement.

"Bon, voyons ce qu'elle a fait," dis-je en relançant l'émission.

"C'est la maison de ma Barbie," expliqua Xzibit alors qu'il passait un autre clip de Bella dans la maison de Carlisle à Malibu. "C'était une étudiante en médecine célibataire. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'on aura customisé sa Jeep..."

J'entendis Rose mettre l'émission sur pause une fois de plus et la pièce devint complètement silencieuse. Est-ce qu'ils venaient de dire qu'ils allaient customiser sa Jeep? C'était ma Jeep! Mon bébé! Je me tournai lentement vers Rose, horrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un ait touché à ma Jeep. Rose éclata de rire.

"Désolée, bébé." Elle approcha pour me prendre dans ses bras. "On peut au moins voir à quoi ressemble la Jeep maintenant?" Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre mais m'entraîna au contraire vers le canapé, où elle me fit asseoir. Avant même que je puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elle s'assit sur mes genoux.

"Rose," grognai-je. "Je ne suis pas d'humeur." Attendez. Je venais vraiment de dire ça? C'était la première fois de ma vie. En vérité, j'étais si furieux que j'étais prêt à retourner jusqu'à la maison en courant pour réduire Bella en charpie.

"Ferme-la!" me cria Rose, avec irritation. "Je ne veux pas que tu piques une crise et que tu casses tout dans la maison. Regarde la fichue émission et ensuite tu pourras décider quoi faire." Elle relança l'émission avant que je ne puisse protester.

Je regardai Xzibit approcher de la maison et sonner à la porte. Bella apparut, sa perruque blonde sur la tête, avec sa cousine 'Mary', elle aussi avec une perruque blonde, et il leur expliqua qu'il allait customiser la Jeep.

"Elles sont horribles en blonde," remarqua Rose. Quoi? C'était tout ce qui l'intéressait. Je la regardai avec irritation. "Quoi, c'est vrai. Sans mentionner qu'on dirait que Bella s'est habillée chez Barbie prostituée."

Je ne pus retenir un rire à ça. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Edward l'ait laissé passer à la télé habillée comme ça. Mais ensuite, je compris: Edward! Ce devait être l'idée d'Edward! "Edward," grognai-je.

"Sans blague!" s'exclama Rose. "Tu penses vraiment que Bella aurait eu une idée comme ça."

Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, ils avaient fini les présentations et montraient ma Jeep. On aurait dit que quelqu'un lui était passé dessus avec un tank. Les côtés étaient enfoncés, la peinture était écaillée. Ma Jeep avait été parfaite, pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça?

"Tout de suite après la pub..." Je commençai à avancer l'émission, pressé de voir ce qu'ils allaient faire à mon bébé, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire mon attention.

"Tout de suite après la pub, nous emmenons la Jeep au garage, restez avec nous pour voir l'épisode le plus chaotique que nous ayons jamais tourné." J'écoutai à peine la voix off mais étudiai les scènes qui défilaient à l'écran. Bella, la vraie Bella, sans perruque, se déshabillant pour Edward à l'arrière de la Jeep.

"Wow, même moi je n'ai jamais fait ça pour toi," remarqua Rose.

J'essayai de me lever pour aller attraper mon téléphone, mais Rose m'en empêcha. J'aurais facilement pu la pousser mais elle savait que je n'oserai jamais.

"Attends, tu finiras peut-être par aimer ce qu'ils en font," me raisonna-t-elle.

"Elle a dit s'appeler Barbie. Comment suis-je censé aimer quelque chose qu'ils font pour une fille qui s'appelle Barbie?"

Mon attention retourna à la télé et je regardai Xzibit expliquer aux mécanos ce dont la Jeep de 'Barbie' avait besoin. Le temps que la pub suivante arrive, Rose avait mis l'émission sur pause. Elle savait que ça ne présageait rien de bon et j'espérai qu'elle déciderait de me laisser appeler la maison. Jusque-là, sa couleur préférée était le rose, elle adorait le shopping et elle était végétarienne et membre de la PETA. Elle voulait qu'ils se débarrassent de mes sièges en cuir faits sur mesure parce qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'un animal soit mort pour elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait faire à chaque fois qu'elle chassait?

"Attends, voyons ce qu'ils vont dire du passage montrant Edward et elle dans le garage. On aura peut-être de quoi les faire chanter," me suggéra Rose.

Elle marquait un point. J'essayai de rester calme lorsqu'elle remit l'émission en route. "Ça a été une semaine complètement folle ici; d'abord, quelqu'un s'introduit dans le garage par effraction. Pourquoi? On n'en sait rien. Ils n'ont rien volé. La vidéo est bien trop graphique pour être diffusée à une heure de grande écoute mais nous en avons édité quelques passages. Apparemment, ces personnes ont commencé par réparer le moteur de la Jeep. Ce type doit être un sacré mécanicien parce qu'apparemment le moteur a été entièrement retapé en trente minutes."

"Un sacré mécanicien, mon cul," renifla Rose. "J'aurais pu faire ça en vingt minutes."

J'ignorai son commentaire et reportai mon attention sur la télé. "Ensuite, ça devient un peu étrange. Après que la fille ait passé un coup de fil, l'homme redétruit le moteur de la Jeep."

J'étudiai attentivement l'écran pour essayer de lire sur les lèvres de Bella. L'angle de la caméra m'empêcha d'en être sûr mais je pensai l'avoir vu dire Emmett. "C'est moi qu'ils appelaient!" m'exclamai-je. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde avait agi si bizarrement quelques semaines plus tôt, refusant de me laisser entendre ma Jeep lorsque j'avais appelé. Ce qui signifiait que Nessie avait aussi été impliquée.

"Chut," me fit taire Rose, impatiente de découvrir quels autres extraits de la vidéo ils allaient diffuser.

"Une fois qu'ils ont fini, ils semblaient sur le point de partir, mais décidèrent d'abord de faire l'amour sur chaque centimètre carré de la Jeep." Ils remontrèrent le même clip de Bella à l'arrière de la Jeep.

"Ils ont souillé ma Jeep! Mon pauvre bébé ne sera plus jamais la même!" J'aurais aimé pouvoir pleurer.

"Ça va aller, bébé, je vais arranger ça," m'assura Rose, ses doigts voyageant sur mon torse. Je décidai de me calmer pour le moment. Je voulais voir à quoi elle ressemblerait une fois terminée.

Puis ils revinrent au garage où l'un des mécaniciens était en train de travailler sur la Jeep. Il commença à parler du mauvais état du moteur qu'ils devraient refaire complètement. Rose grogna en les voyant installer le nouveau moteur.

"Ton moteur était bien meilleur que cette merde qu'ils viennent d'installer," se plaignit-elle.

"Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward le détruise," la corrigeai-je.

"Maintenant je vais devoir me débarrasser de ce moteur et te racheter le même qu'avant." Si elle continuait à s'énerver comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin de tuer Edward, Rosalie le ferait pour moi.

"Maintenant, on va passer à la peinture," dit Xzibit à l'un des gars. "Elle aime le rose. On devrait lui mettre plein de rose."

"Ouais, mais pas que ça," ajouta le peintre. Je poussai un soupire de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'il continue. "Moi je dis, du rose, avec du violet clair et du bleu layette.

"Ben, au moins, il y aura du bleu," sourit Rose. J'avais arrêté depuis longtemps de deviner si elle était sincère ou sarcastique. Pour le moment, tout ce que je voulais, c'était voir ma Jeep.

Nerveux, je les écoutai parler de la PETA et du droit des animaux, bien conscient que mes sièges allaient être détruits. Puis ils passèrent aux tapis de sol, aux rétros et à l'espace de rangement pour les virées shopping. Je me calmai un petit peu en les entendant parler de la radio; ouais, j'en avais déjà une bonne mais ils ne pouvaient que l'améliorer, non? Non. Ils étaient en train d'installer des haut-parleurs roses décorés de petites fleurs violettes. Puis il mentionna une surprise, sans dire ce que c'était. Fichu MTV, toujours à chercher le suspens.

Ils diffusèrent une autre pub, mais pas avant de nous avoir montré un autre passage du soi-disant chaos ayant eu lieu durant le tournage. Je vis Alice crier de douleur alors que les gars enlevaient les pneus apparemment tombés sur elle. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Peut-être que c'était plus son idée que celle d'Edward?

On arriva enfin à la révélation de la Jeep. Je regardai Xzibit accueillir 'Barbie' pour lui montrer sa nouvelle Jeep. "Yo, tu vas te croire morte et montée au Paradis quand tu verras comment on a customisé ta caisse!" lui dit-il avant de lui montrer la Jeep.

Il avait raison. Bella allait mourir pour ça, bon peut-être pas physiquement, mais elle allait souffrir pour le reste de l'éternité. "Elle va payer pour ça," dis-je à Rose alors qu'on regardait Bella sautiller sur place en admirant sa Jeep.

Rose était sur le point de se lever pour me laisser prendre mon téléphone lorsqu'on vit Bella appuyer sur le klaxon. _'I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_.' Ma main agrippa l'accoudoir du canapé et je sentis le bois céder sous mes doigts. Rose se leva rapidement et me tendit mon téléphone. Je commençai à composer le numéro de Bella mais mon téléphone sonna, affichant son nom.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : La réaction de Renesmee_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	17. La réaction de Renesmee

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 16: La réaction de Renesmee -**

 _-PoV Nessie-_

"Hey, Tonton Emmett!" Je pouvais à peine parler sans éclater de rire. Reprends-toi, Nessie, me dis-je. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soupçonne déjà quoi que ce soit. "Tu peux mettre MTV s'il te plaît?"

"Nessie, je suis plutôt occupé, là." Emmett semblait distrait. Je devais lui dire quelque chose qui attirerait son attention à coup sûr.

"T'as pas envie de voir ta sœur préférée sur MTV?" Ça suffirait à attirer son attention. Je raccrochai avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait et qu'il commence à me crier dessus.

Le générique de Pimp My Ride commença et je fredonnai avec la télé. " _So you wanna be a player? But your wheels ain't fly? Just hit us up. To get a pimped out ride._ " Je vis Jake lever les yeux au ciel. "Quoi?" lui demandai-je. Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

Le reste de la famille s'installa comme d'habitude. Mamie et papy s'assirent sur la causeuse, Alice s'assit sur les genoux de Jasper et maman et papa nous rejoignirent sur le canapé. Ils montrèrent le clip d'introduction, révélant une image de maman portant une tenue qui la faisait ressembler à une prostituée.

"Renesmee," me disputa papa. Okay, peut-être que j'étais vulgaire mais vraiment? J'aimais maman plus que tout mais franchement: la perruque blonde, le maquillage, cette tenue? Papa rigola et on reporta ensuite tous les deux notre attention sur la télé.

"C'est la maison de ma Barbie," expliqua Xzibit alors qu'il approchait de la maison. "C'était une étudiante en médecine célibataire. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'on aura customisé sa Jeep..." Il fit un clin d'œil à la caméra.

"Pourquoi était-ce si important de dire qu'elle était célibataire?" me demandai-je.

"Alice a vu qu'ils travailleraient un peu plus vite s'ils pensaient avoir une chance de euh...sortir avec elle," me répondit papa.

"Comme s'ils avaient la moindre chance de toutes façons," ajouta maman en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de papa.

"Oh, attendez, j'apparais dans deux secondes," intervint Alice.

J'éclatai de rire en voyant Barbie présenter sa cousine Mary. Alice était presque jolie en blonde mais je n'arrivai tout simplement pas à me faire à la perruque de maman.

"Vous avez vraiment fait du bon boulot avec la Jeep," dis-je à papa et Jake en regardant Barbie faire la liste de tout ce qui n'allait pas avec la Jeep et ce qu'elle voulait.

"Tout de suite après la pub, nous emmenons la Jeep au garage, restez avec nous pour voir l'épisode le plus chaotique que nous ayons jamais tourné," dirent-ils en diffusant un clip. C'était une vidéo de maman et papa dans le garage. Pas Barbie: pas de perruque, pas de maquillage et presque pas de vêtements. Jasper appuya sur pause et je vis toutes les têtes se tourner vers papa et maman. J'en fis autant et croisai leur regard avant de tourner rapidement la tête. Bon, je n'étais pas stupide, je savais qu'ils avaient tous des relations sexuelles. Je veux dire, j'avais entendu plein de choses venir de la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie lorsqu'ils pensaient que je dormais mais mes parents étaient toujours beaucoup plus discrets. Comment avaient-ils bien pu faire ça, et à la télé en plus?

"Bella!" s'exclama Jake, en secouant la tête.

"Oh, tu sais que t'aurais adoré voir ça il y a quelques années, clébard," sourit Jasper.

C'était plus que ce que je pouvais digérer : tout le monde plaisantait, et riait. Quoi? Et Jasper avait vraiment eu besoin de me rappeler que Jake avait été amoureux de ma mère? C'était le moment le plus gênant de toute ma vie.

"Edward, comment as-tu pu?" lui demanda mamie Esme en couvrant ses yeux d'une main. Alice et Jasper n'arrivaient plus à arrêter de rire.

"Eh bien, c'est partiellement ma faute," soupira maman, d'une voix si basse qu'elle était pratiquement couverte par les rires de Jasper et Alice.

"Alice, Jasper!" les disputa papy.

"Renesmee?" Je sentis la main de maman sur mon épaule. Je lui tournai le dos pour regarder Jake à la place. Et si quelqu'un la reconnaissait? Et si papy Charlie voyait ça?

"Nessie, personne ne va la reconnaître," essaya de me rassurer papa. "Ce n'est pas comme si elle est reconnaissable dans cette tenue et très franchement, les caméras ne sont pas de si bonne qualité. Ta vue est meilleure que celle des humains; ils ne distingueront probablement pas son visage. Et je doute que Charlie regarde Pimp My Ride."

"Ness, c'est bon," rigola Alice. "Tu penses vraiment que Charlie regarde Pimp My Ride?"

Okay, peut-être qu'elle marquait un point. La pièce fut complètement silencieuse pendant un moment.

"Nessie, peut-être que tu ne devrais pas regarder le reste de l'émission?" suggéra mamie en regardant Alice. Bien sûr, Alice avait su ce qui allait se passer; elle aurait pu me prévenir. Ça n'aurait peut-être pas été si choquant si je m'y étais attendu.

"C'est vrai," me dit papa. "Alice, tu aurais pu nous prévenir".

"Oui, mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle!" gloussa-t-elle. "Désolée, Nessie. Ils ne montreront rien d'autre. Ils vont juste les montrer en train de retaper la Jeep et ils vont rediffuser le même clip une seconde fois."

"On passera ce moment la prochaine fois," m'assura maman.

"Bella, cette machine ne sera pas assez rapide pour qu'on échappe à ça," marmonna Jake. "Prévenez-nous et on fermera les yeux." Jake glissa un bras autour de mes épaules et je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

"Dépêchez-vous, Emmett aura bientôt fini de regarder l'émission," dit Alice et sauta la pub. Puisque nous avions déjà vu le résultat final, on passa aussi la conversation sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. On s'arrêta lorsque la vidéo des caméras de sécurité apparut à l'écran.

"Ça a été une semaine complètement folle ici; d'abord, quelqu'un s'introduit dans le garage par effraction. Pourquoi? On n'en sait rien. Ils n'ont rien volé. La vidéo est bien trop graphique pour être diffusée à une heure de grande écoute mais nous en avons édité quelques passages. Apparemment, ces personnes ont commencé par réparer le moteur de la Jeep. Ce type doit être un sacré mécanicien parce qu'apparemment le moteur a été entièrement retapé en trente minutes."

"Bon boulot avec le moteur. Ça ne fera probablement pas plaisir à Rose," sourit Jacob, bien conscient que Rose n'aimait pas qu'on touche à leurs voitures à Emmett et elle.

Je reportai mon attention sur la télé. "Ensuite, ça devient un peu étrange. Après que la fille ait passé un coup de fil, l'homme redétruit le moteur de la Jeep."

Maintenant, j'étais confuse. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils introduits dans le garage? "Attends, pourquoi vous êtes allés là-bas?"

"Parce qu'à cause d'un coup de fil étrange de sa nièce, on a dû s'assurer qu'Emmett puisse entendre sa précieuse Jeep," me répondit maman, dans tous ses états à cause de la vidéo.

"Okay, Nessie; ferme les yeux," m'ordonna Alice.

"Toi aussi, Jake," entendis-je papa grommeler.

"Hey, pas besoin de me le dire deux fois." Jake obéit rapidement.

"Jasper, donne la télécommande à Alice. Je veux que tous les hommes présents ferment les yeux," ordonna maman.

"Tous les hommes?" rigola papa. Oh non, je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Je gardai les yeux fermés, me bouchai les oreilles et gémis.

"Edward Cullen! Tu sais ce que je veux dire," le disputa maman.

"Une fois qu'ils ont fini, ils semblaient sur le point de partir, mais décidèrent d'abord de faire l'amour sur chaque centimètre carré de la Jeep."

"Alice!" criai-je. Maintenant, non seulement j'avais l'image de ma mère se déshabillant à l'arrière de la Jeep en tête mais je savais en plus qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait qu'une seule fois. Oh, j'avais touché la Jeep un peu plus tôt!

J'attendis que papa me dise quelque chose. Silence radio. D'accord, alors peut-être que c'était aussi dur pour eux que pour moi.

"Merci, tonton Jasper," lui dis-je lorsque je me sentis me calmer. "Je veux en finir pour pouvoir appeler tonton Emmett dès qu'il aura fini de regarder la vidéo"

"Renesmee, tu es déjà bien trop impliquée dans cette histoire. C'est moi qui parlerais à Emmett," sourit maman. "Mais je le mettrais sur le haut-parleur. Je suis sûr que personne ne veut manquer sa réaction."

Alice approuva d'un hochement de tête. "Il est fou de rage."

On avança la vidéo durant toutes les scènes où ils retapèrent la Jeep. À part le fait qu'on n'entendait rien, on arrivait tous à suivre ce qui se passait.

"Attends, arrête," sourit Jake. "Je veux voir ce passage." On les regarda montrer à maman l'autocollant PETA collé sur la Jeep. "C'est mon moment préféré. Emmett va mourir en voyant ça."

"Il est déjà mort," gloussai-je.

"Très drôle, Ness," dit Jake en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Avance," lui dis-je.

On avança jusqu'à la fin de l'émission, ne s'arrêtant qu'une seconde pour rire d'Alice coincée sous les pneus.

"T'as vu ça, Edward? Ce que je ne fais pas pour mon frère? J'aurais pu être blessée par ces pneus," rigola Alice.

"Alice, c'était vraiment mal d'abuser de ces humains comme ça." Esme secoua la tête alors qu'on continuait à avancer l'émission. Alice remit l'émission en vitesse normale lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de révéler la Jeep.

"Yo, tu vas te croire morte et montée au Paradis quand tu verras comment on a customisé ta caisse!" dit Xzibit.

"En parlant de morte," rigola Jake.

Alice remit l'émission sur pause. "On finira plus tard. Bella, il faut que t'appelle Emmett."

Maman attrapa son portable dans sa poche et composa rapidement son numéro avant de mettre le haut-parleur. À chaque sonnerie, j'avais de plus en plus hâte de voir la réaction d'Emmett. Le téléphone arrêta de sonner lorsqu'il décrocha, mais il ne prononça pas le moindre mot.

"Emmett?" demanda maman.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Est-ce qu'un vampire peut être en état de choc?_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	18. Est-ce qu'un vampire?

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 17: Est-ce qu'un vampire peut être en état de choc? -**

 _-PoV Bella-_

"Emmett? Emmett?" Pourquoi ne disait-il rien? Pour ce que j'en savais, il avait balancé le téléphone et était en route pour ici. Non, je pouvais toujours entendre Rosalie bouger à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe." Rose semblait avoir peur. "C'est comme s'il était en état de choc. Demande à Carlisle si les vampires peuvent être en état de choc?"

"Rosalie, calme-toi." Carlisle se leva et je lui tendis le téléphone. "Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état de choc. Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de digérer tout ça."

"Mais Carlisle, il ne parle pas, il ne bouge pas, rien!" paniqua Rose.

"Rosalie, je pense qu'il faudra plus qu'une mauvaise peinture pour nous faire le moindre mal."

"Il va-"

"Attendez, vous trouvez que c'est une mauvaise peinture?" les interrompit Alice.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Tonton Emmett pourrait être blessé et vous parlez de la peinture de la carrosserie?" cria Nessie avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

"Il va bien," nous assura Carlisle.

Le regard de Jake voyagea entre le couloir et moi, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

"Vas la rejoindre." Je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase qu'il était déjà parti.

* * *

 _-PoV Emmett-_

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Tonton Emmett pourrait être blessé et vous parlez de la peinture de la carrosserie?" entendis-je ma nièce crier au reste de la famille. Je savais que mon adorable Nessie ne pouvait pas être mêlée à tout ça.

Je sentis Rose poser sa tête sur mon torse. Je me sentais horrible de la rendre aussi inquiète mais à l'instant même où j'avais décroché le téléphone, j'avais entendu le petit cœur de Nessie battre la chamade et j'avais su qu'elle entendrait ce que j'avais à dire et que ce ne serait pas joli à voir. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais cru qu'elle était impliquée dans cette affaire et je ne voulais pas la blesser.

J'entendis Carlisle, Bella et Jacob parler, mais je restai concentré sur Nessie. Ce n'est que lorsque je fus certain qu'elle avait quitté la pièce que je parlai.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu, putain!" criai-je dans le téléphone.

"Oh, allez, Emmett, comme si tu le méritais pas?" rigola Bella.

Putain, jusque-là, elle avait été ma petite sœur préférée. Pas que je n'aimais pas Alice mais c'était beaucoup plus facile de faire des blagues à Bella. Oh, merde, c'était ça sa vengeance!

"Bella, ce n'est pas juste, je n'ai jamais touché à tes voitures," raisonnai-je avec elle.

"Seulement parce que tu sais que je me moque complètement de mes voitures. Si j'aime quelque chose, tu trouves toujours le moyen de le détruire."

"Ce n'est pas vrai," réfutai-je.

"Euh, Emmett," m'interrompit Rose. "T'as oublié sa copie signée des Hauts de Hurlevent qu'Edward lui a offert pour Noël il y a quelques années de ça."

"C'était un accident," me défendis-je.

"Oh, alors c'était un accident que des photos de moi avec le nom 'Heathcliff' aient été collées partout sur le livre," riposta Edward.

"Ou le fait que t'as surligné tous les passages que tu trouvais ennuyeux et que t'y a ajouté tes propres notes," ajouta Bella.

Okay, alors peut-être qu'ils avaient un peu raison, mais c'était de ma voiture qu'on parlait.

"Écoute, Emmett, je suis sûr que Rosalie pourra la retaper en peu de temps," me dit Esme. C'était pour ça que j'aimais autant Esme. Elle était toujours si optimiste. Je pouvais l'imaginer en train de me sourire.

"Ce n'est pas assez. Je n'arrive pas à oublier les choses horribles qu'ils ont fait dans ma Jeep," criai-je.

"Emmett, allez, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça," essaya de m'assurer Bella, mais je n'en étais pas convaincu. "C'est d'Edward qu'on parle."

Okay, peut-être qu'elle marquait un point. Je n'arrivai pas à imaginer Edward faire des choses trop osées en public, surtout pas avec les caméras de surveillance. Je veux dire, Rose et moi étions généralement les moins prudents et pourtant nous nous serions assuré qu'il n'y ait pas de caméras.

J'entendis Alice glousser à l'autre bout du fil. "Alice? Pourquoi tu rigoles?"

"Pour rien. Honnêtement, c'est..." Elle fut interrompue par un grognement d'Edward et le bruit d'un choc. Puis la tonalité de fin d'appel résonna.

"Ils m'ont raccroché au nez." Je me tournai vers Rose. "Tu peux la retaper, hein bébé?"

"Bien sûr, je _peux_ la retaper," me répondit sèchement Rose.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait? Qu'elle ne la retaperait pas? Pourquoi refuserait-elle de la retaper? "Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la retaper?" lui demandai-je avec impatience.

"Ben, bien sûr que certaines choses devront être retapées," continua-t-elle. "Comme le moteur par exemple. Je vais complètement le refaire. Il sera encore mieux que celui que t'avais. Et le klaxon. Pas moyen que j'entende cette stupide chanson à chaque fois. Et l'autocollant de la PETA; je refuse de rouler dans une voiture avec une image d'un stupide clébard."

J'étais sur le point de pousser un soupire de soulagement, certain qu'elle remettrait ma Jeep en l'état avant de réaliser qu'elle s'était tu.

"Et la peinture, et les rétros; il y a une putain d'armoire dans ma Jeep," lui criai-je, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

"Oui, en effet," sourit-elle.

Bordel, j'aurais dû savoir qu'elle l'aimerait comme ça. J'étais prêt à parier qu'Alice l'avait vu aussi.

"Très bien, ne retape pas la Jeep alors. Je ne suis pas stupide, je la retaperai moi-même," soufflai-je. "Ce sera de l'aussi bon boulot que toi."

"Bébé." Rose enroula ses bras autour de moi et déposa des baisers sur ma nuque et ma mâchoire. "C'est une voiture unique maintenant. On ne pourrait pas la garder comme ça et t'en acheter une nouvelle?"

J'étais sur le point de grogner et secouer la tête. Bien sûr que je ne voulais pas d'une nouvelle Jeep. Je voulais _ma_ Jeep. À la place, je grognai en sentant sa main glisser dans mon pantalon. Je savais qu'elle venait de gagner.

"Laisse-moi juste mentir à Edward et Bella. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent qu'on va la garder comme ça," lui murmurai-je à l'oreille alors que je l'emmenai dans la chambre.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : La réunion de famille_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	19. La réunion de famille

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 18: La réunion de famille -**

 _-PoV Emmett-_

Éloignant ses lèvres des miennes, Rose soupira. "Em, bébé, tu n'es vraiment pas d'humeur, hein?" Je baissai les yeux sur ma superbe femme, allongée à côté de moi. Bien que je détestais l'admettre, elle avait raison.Même si je voulais lui faire tout un tas de choses, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ma Jeep.

"Je suis désolé, mon cœur." Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. "Je ne pense pas que je pourrais me détendre jusqu'à ce que je l'ai vu."

"Je comprends," soupira-t-elle avant de se lever et de commencer à s'habiller. "Allons-y." Elle me lança mon pantalon et je m'assis en essayant de comprendre ce qui arrivait à ma femme. Elle comprenait? En n'importe quelle autre circonstance, Rosalie aurait été folle de rage que mon attention ne soit pas sur elle, surtout quand on faisait l'amour. Elle devait avoir tout aussi hâte de voir la Jeep que moi. La seule différence, c'était qu'elle était excitée de voir la Jeep comme ça alors que moi j'étais terrifié.

* * *

"Tu sais, je me disais," sourit-elle en me caressant la cuisse alors que l'avion décollait. Je tournai la tête vers elle en me demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête. "Ben, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait vraiment encore utiliser la Jeep à la maison. Je doute que quiconque reconnaisse Edward ou Bella mais quand même, ça attirerait vraiment l'attention sur la famille."

Je hochai la tête, j'étais d'accord. Bordel, je ne voulais jamais être vu dans cette voiture.

"Ben, je me disais," continua Rose. "Pourquoi on ne la prendrait pas avec nous?"

Quoi? J'étais déjà déchiré. Autant j'aimais Rose, et autant j'aimais ma Jeep, je m'étais dit que je pourrais lui faire plaisir en la laissant garder la Jeep pour qu'elle s'en serve lorsqu'elle irait faire les magasins avec Alice. Mais maintenant elle voulait s'en servir tout le temps?

"Je ne sais pas, Rose. Tu ne crois pas que ça attirerait encore plus l'attention sur nous?"

Elle se contenta de me sourire. Bien sûr, elle savait que ça attirerait encore plus l'attention sur elle, que ça rendrait encore plus de filles jalouses et qu'elle attirerait encore plus de garçons. Elle me fit un sourire malicieux et je sus qu'elle savait à quoi je pensais. Je me contentai de secouer la tête et marmonner dans ma barbe. Elle savait que je ne pouvais jamais rien lui refuser.

* * *

Lorsqu'on arriva dans l'allée, on entendit tout le monde dans la maison. Je savais qu'ils nous avaient aussi entendus, mais personne ne vint nous accueillir. Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait mourir, ou en tout cas, souffrir, vu que nous étions déjà morts. Accompagné de Rose, je me rendis rapidement dans le garage pour évaluer les dégâts.

Un coup d'œil suffit à me paralyser. J'essayai de dire quelque chose à Rosalie mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de rose de toute ma vie, ce n'était pas naturel; aucune Jeep virile ne devrait subir une telle humiliation. Je commençai à hésiter à l'idée de laisser Rose la garder comme ça.

Rose était à l'arrière de la Jeep, en train d'ouvrir et fermer les tiroirs, et de s'admirer dans le miroir lorsque Nessie nous rejoignit dans le garage. Était-ce ça leur plan? Faire venir ma faiblesse en éclaireuse pour que je ne les massacre pas tous?

"Tonton Emmett!" Elle courut jusqu'à moi et se jeta dans mes bras. Je réussis à trouver la force de la rattraper pour la serrer contre moi. "Est-ce que la Jeep te plaît?" Quel genre de question c'était ça? Comment pouvait-elle bien croire que j'aimerais ça? Okay, Emmett, elle n'a pas encore cinq ans, peut-être qu'elle ne comprend pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais. C'était Nessie; elle avait toujours été intelligente. Elle aurait compris que je n'aimais pas la Jeep le jour même de sa naissance.

"Euh..." J'essayai de trouver quelque chose à lui dire.

"Ben pour ce que ça vaut, je l'adore, Nessie," m'interrompit Rose.

"Ben, on a encore une surprise," sourit-elle. "Ils ne l'ont pas montré à la télé mais le klaxon joue une autre chanson."

Quoi? Je devais déjà supporter cette stupide chanson obsédante. Bien que je la détestais, j'avais eu Barbie Girl dans la tête pendant vingt minutes durant le vol. Quelle autre chanson avaient-ils ajouté?

"Devrions-nous l'écouter?" demanda Rose, désormais assise sur le siège avant; ses doigts à quelques millimètres du klaxon.

"Tatie Rose, attends!" cria Nessie. Rose recula sa main et nous regarda.

"Papa a dit qu'il voulait voir si Emmett pourrait deviner de quelle chanson il s'agit. Il y a un indice à l'intérieur," nous dit Nessie en me tirant par le bras.

J'entrai dans le salon et trouvai toute la famille installée devant la télé. Qu'avait encore fait Edward?

On fut accueilli par le reste de la famille. Esme courut jusqu'à nous et nous serra dans ses bras, Rose d'abord et moi ensuite. Elle savait que je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir et je savais que rien de tout ça n'avait été son idée. Je la serrai dans mes bras avant de m'asseoir à côté de Rose.

"Lance la vidéo," rigola Jake. "Je veux savoir ce que c'est depuis des semaines."

"D'abord, je veux juste expliquer à Emmett ce qu'il va voir," intervint Edward. "J'ai décidé que ce n'était pas juste qu'il n'y ait que Barbie Girl sur ton klaxon. Je me suis dit qu'on y ajouterait une chanson que t'aimais." Mais qu'est-ce qu'il préparait? J'étais sûr qu'il ne serait jamais assez gentil pour mettre une chanson que j'aimais vraiment sur la Jeep.

"Tu te trompes," sourit-il. Foutu télépathe.

"Attends de voir," dit-il en lançant la vidéo. Une image de moi apparut sur l'écran et je fermai les yeux en réalisant ce que c'était. La télé me montra vêtu d'une combinaison violette en train de mettre un disque sur le tourne-disque. Je savais ce qui allait se passer ensuite, je m'en rappelai parfaitement. Ça remontait à 1979 et Edward et Jasper avaient acheté des caméras de sécurité haute qualité et ils en avaient caché une dans ma chambre. Rosalie et Alice étaient parties faire les magasins pour la journée et j'avais décidé d'écouter un peu de musique.

"Emmett, ouvre les yeux," me cria Alice. Je secouai la tête. Je savais parfaitement ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Je ne voulais pas voir la réaction des autres. "Emmett, tu devrais avoir plus honte de ta tenue que de ce que tu étais en train de faire," continua à me disputer Alice.

"Euh, Alice," lui dit doucement Esme. "Je crois que c'est toi qui lui avais acheté cette tenue."

"Oh, ouais," gloussa Alice. Foutu lutin obsédée par le shopping.

Je pouvais sentir Rose trembler contre mon torse alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire. Je rouvris les yeux et soupirai. "Vas-y, rigole!"

J'entendis la musique commencer à jouer et je me regardai danser tout en chantant: " _At first, I was afraid._ _I was petrified. Kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side. But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong. And I grew strong and I learned how to get along. And so you're back from outer space. I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face. I should have changed that stupid lock. I should have made you leave your key. If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me..."_

Toute la famille était en train de rire. "Alors mon klaxon joue 'I will survive'?" grognai-je à Edward.

"C'était une de tes chansons préférée," rigola Jasper

"Oh, Em, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point tu étais fan de Gloria Gaynor," rigola Bella.

"C'était une chanson très addictive," grognai-je.

"C'était une bonne chanson," me défendit Alice.

"Chut. Je veux voir ça," nous cria Nessie. Je reportai mon attention sur la télé, essayant de trouver la meilleure vengeance pour Edward.

" _Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now. Cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me with goodbye? Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh, no, not I, I will survive. Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live. I've got all my love to give._ _And I'll survive, I will survive!_ "

La vidéo toucha à sa fin et tout le monde se précipita dans le garage. Je les suivis lentement, redoutant déjà la chanson qui allait sortir de mon bébé.

"Appuie sur le klaxon!" cria Nessie avec excitation.

"Fais-le toi, ma puce," lui dis-je.

"Non, je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasses. S'il te plaît, Tonton Emmett." Elle me fit les yeux de chien battu qu'Alice lui avait appris. Comment aurai-je bien pu résister?

J'appuyai sur le klaxon.

 _Oh, no, not I, I will survive. Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive._

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Un nouveau rebondissement_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	20. Un nouveau rebondissement

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 19: Un nouveau rebondissement -**

 _-PoV Emmett-_

"Emmett, dépêche-toi!" me hurla la voix d'Alice. Je sortis de mes pensées et reportai mon attention sur la tâche qui m'avait été assignée. L'anniversaire de Nessie était demain et nous voulions tous nous assurer que ce soit parfait.

Ça faisait six semaines que nous étions rentrées. Avant notre dernier déménagement, nous n'avions jamais été aussi longtemps absents de la maison depuis la naissance de Nessie. Je savais à quel point Nessie avait manqué à Rose et elle m'avait manqué à moi aussi. C'était dur de se dire qu'on allait devoir déjà repartir mais nous étions déjà mi-septembre. L'école avait déjà repris et nous avions dépassé la durée des vacances mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je loupe l'anniversaire de ma nièce préférée.

"Tu voulais repartir," me rappela Edward en reniflant. Je lui grognai dessus et lui lançai un rouleau de serpentins qu'il attrapa instinctivement. Il avait raison cependant. Les deux premières semaines après notre retour avaient été un véritable enfer. Nessie avait regardé cette foutue vidéo au moins une demi-douzaine de fois par jour. Maintenant, elle ne la regardait plus qu'une ou deux fois par jour. Mais elle se mettait à chanter dès qu'on se voyait.

Ça lui avait même donné l'idée de demander une fête d'anniversaire sur le thème des années 70. Heureusement, Alice avait rapidement refusé. Pas pour me préserver d'une telle humiliation mais parce que, et je la cite "Les années 70 ont donné naissance aux pires styles vestimentaires du siècle'. J'avais ensuite dû l'écouter décrire chaque horrible tenue que chacun d'entre nous avait portée durant ces années-là. Elle avait apparemment oublié que c'était elle qui nous les avait pratiquement toutes achetés. Ce n'était que lorsque Rosalie lui avait fait remarquer que la plupart des styles d'aujourd'hui étaient basés sur des styles similaires à ceux des années 70 qu'Alice avait commencé à hésiter. Heureusement, ça l'avait suffisamment distraite pour que je puisse m'échapper.

À la fin, elle avait fini par choisir un thème de princesse. Bien plus approprié pour une fillette de quatre ans qui était aussi la petite princesse de la famille. Et ce qui nous avait menés à cet instant, tous les hommes de la maison étaient en train de décorer la maison, transformant les lieux en château digne d'un conte de fées.

Alice descendit les escaliers en dansant. "Les garçons, vous avez intérêt à ce que tout soit prêt pour notre retour." On hocha tous la tête.

"Oui, ma'ame," répondit Jasper en sortant tout son charme du Sud en s'inclinant devant elle.

Renesmee et Bella furent les suivantes à arriver, leurs sacs à la main. Nessie lâcha son sac et jeta ses bras autour de mon cou. "Hey, tonton Em!" me dit-elle avec un large sourire. "Tatie Rose dit que je peux monter avec elle dans la Jeep."

"C'est vrai," intervint Rose. "C'est le meilleur véhicule pour faire les magasins," sourit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, prenant bien soin de me rappeler de ce qu'ils avaient fait à mon bébé. Je continuai à préparer ma vengeance. Je me repris ensuite rapidement; il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Edward m'entende. Bon, au moins Nessie aimait la Jeep. En fait, elle allait commencer à conduire d'ici un an ou deux. J'étais certain que je finirai alors par lui donner la Jeep.

La tête d'Edward tourna dans ma direction et il grogna en entendant mes pensées. Okay, alors peut-être qu'il faisait attention à mes pensées. Je devrais probablement payer pour ça. Il allait probablement me faire la leçon sur la sécurité de Nessie.

"Bon, amusez-vous bien les filles," leur dis-je en essayant de changer de sujet.

La première partie du cadeau d'anniversaire de Nessie, c'était une journée shopping, une soirée spa et une nuit à l'hôtel à Portland. Reposant Nessie, je me tournai vers Rose, et l'attrapai par la taille pour l'embrasser. Mes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux et je...

"Ahem," entendis-je. Quoi? Je n'avais rien fait de mal...pour le moment.

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis 'Pardon papa' que je réalisai que ce n'était pas mes pensées qui posaient problème. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur Jake et Nessie.

Heureusement, Bella intercepta les filles et les fit sortir de la maison avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça me fit réaliser à quel point elle avait grandi au cours des derniers mois. Ma petite Ness commençait à avoir des sentiments de grande. Je me demandai ce qui lui était arrivé au cours des dernières semaines.

Je me tournai vers Jasper dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il soupira. "Les sentiments de Nessie ont changé au cours des derniers mois."

"Elle n'a que quatre ans," cracha Edward en attrapant l'une des colonnes décoratives qu'on avait installée pour la jeter à travers la pièce.

Carlisle la rattrapa avant de retourner rapidement aux côtés d'Edward. "Edward, tu savais que ça allait arriver depuis le jour de sa naissance."

"Elle ne ressent pas encore de désir. C'est de l'amour, mais maintenant, il y a beaucoup de nervosité avec," essaya de le calmer Jasper. "Et je ne ressens rien de différent chez Jacob. Juste le même amour et le même instinct de protection que j'ai toujours ressenti."

J'étais sur le point de plaisanter sur les sentiments de Jake pour Nessie lorsque je fus interrompu par un grognement d'Edward, qui se précipita hors de la maison. Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement et nous venions de finir de transformer le salon en salle de bal et d'installer le grand buffet dans la salle à manger pour Renee, Charlie, Billy et la Meute.

Nous admirions notre travail lorsque j'entendis une voiture inconnue approcher mais sentis une odeur familière en émerger. On se tendit tous les quatre en écoutant la portière se refermer, les pieds approcher rapidement de la porte. Elle sonna et on se tourna tous vers Carlisle, en se demandant quoi faire.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Qui a sonné?_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	21. Qui a sonné?

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 20: Qui a sonné? -**

 _-PoV Carlisle-_

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" me demanda Jasper. Je le regardai monter la garde devant la porte. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle soit un danger pour nous? Mais là encore, connaissant Jasper, il avait déjà un plan de bataille en tête.

"Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît." Je savais que les autres étaient aussi tendus que lui. "Jasper, que te disent ses émotions?"

"Elles partent dans tous les sens. Beaucoup d'anxiété, de culpabilité et de haine," me répondit-il.

Je savais ce que nous allions devoir faire. Nous avions besoin de savoir pourquoi elle était là. Ça faisait presque un an, et pour une humaine, c'était une sacrée période avant de réapparaître dans la vie de quelqu'un. Nous avions besoin de savoir pourquoi elle avait décidé de venir ici après tout ce temps. J'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit là pour lire ses pensées, pour découvrir quelles étaient ses intentions. Je regardai Emmett et Jacob. "Je suppose que nous devrions ouvrir la porte." Jasper s'écarta de la porte et je tendis la main vers la poignée. J'essayai de me forcer à sourire en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

 _-PoV Edward-_

J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi. Loin de toutes ces pensées qu'ils ne voulaient pas que j'entende. Je courus dans la forêt, pas trop loin de la maison, mais suffisamment pour ne plus entendre leurs voix. Ce n'était pas nécessairement les pensées de Jacob qui me dérangeaient; au cours des années, il avait gagné mon respect pour l'amour et le respect qu'il montrait à Renesmee. Les pensées d'Emmett, d'un autre côté... Et même Jasper m'avait fait quelques remarques au cours de l'après-midi.

J'entendis une voiture s'engager dans l'allée. Ce n'était pas l'une des nôtres, à en juger par le modèle le plus récent d'une merde générique, une Ford ou une Chevrolet? Il me fallut une seconde pour approcher suffisamment pour entendre la moindre pensée, _'Finissons-en au plus vite'._ Je reconnus immédiatement ces pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Je me précipitai vers la maison, en écoutant ses pensées pour essayer de découvrir ce qui l'amenait ici. Je m'arrêtai près de la maison et écoutai Carlisle ouvrir la porte.

"Carlisle, je commençais à me dire que personne n'était là." _Oh Seigneur, c'est vraiment booon de le revoir. J'avais oublié à quel point il était parfait. Okay, Theresa, calme-toi. Vas-y, dis-lui!'_

Elle était en train de se triturer les mains tout en essayant de se convaincre de parler. Pendant ce temps, je vis aussi ce qu'avait été sa vie au cours des derniers mois. Des images de ses enfants lui ayant été enlevés par le tribunal; des visites chez de nombreux docteurs; des thérapies de groupe...

"Carlisle, je voulais juste m'excuser. Je suis désolée pour la façon dont je vous ai traité, votre famille et vous durant le tournage et pour ce que j'ai fait après aussi."

"Theresa," lui dit Carlisle. "Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous excuser. Je voulais aussi vous présenter mes condoléances pour la perte de Tim. Nous allions vous envoyer des fleurs mais..." La voix de Carlisle s'éteignit.

 _'Qu'est-ce que? Bien sûr qu'il a appris pour Tim. Je me suis complètement ridiculisée en accusant vos enfants de l'avoir assassiné. Bien sûr que vous alliez envoyer des fleurs, mais ne l'avez ensuite pas fait parce que je suis complètement folle.'_

Elle devenait de plus en plus agitée et marmonnait dans sa barbe. Je savais que Jasper essayait de la calmer. Je décidai de l'interrompre pour leur permettre de changer de sujet.

"Bonjour," dis-je en apparaissant derrière elle.

Elle haleta, probablement convaincue que nous ne l'entendrions pas et si on avait été humain, elle aurait eu raison. _Oh Seigneur, je connais cette voix. C'est Edward._

Elle se tourna vers moi pour me sourire. "Bonjour Edward." _Si beau. Il est trop jeune! Mais siii siii beau._ Je ravalai un soupir alors qu'elle continuait à parler. "Edward, j'étais justement en train d'expliquer à ton père que j'étais venue m'excuser. Je suis désolée pour la façon dont je t'ai traité."

 _'Mais il est si beau. J'essayerai probablement de le séduire si nous étions seuls. Je pourrais juste- Reprends-toi, Theresa!'_

 _'Ouah. Y'a beaucoup de désir flottant dans l'air. Heureusement que Bella n'est pas là. Elle la tuerait probablement.'_ Je lançai un regard noir à Jasper, qui avait un petit sourire en coin.

 _'Qu'est-ce qui se passe?'_ Les pensées d'Emmett étaient frustrées. Il avait clairement réalisé qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Jasper et moi. _'Bordel, pourquoi personne ne me dit jamais rien à moi.'_

Ouais, c'est ça. Comme si j'allais parler des pensées de Theresa à Emmett.

"C'est bon, vos excuses sont acceptées," lui assurai-je.

"Voulez-vous entrer?" Carlisle et Jasper se reculèrent.

"Merci," dit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Je suppose que j'ai toujours trouvé très facile de vous parler," sourit-elle à Carlisle. "Me permettriez-vous de vous expliquer mon comportement, de vous expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé au cours de la dernière année?"

"Bien sûr, mais seulement si ça ne vous dérange pas," lui répondit sincèrement Carlisle en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

"Je vais vous laisser parler," dis-je en quittant la pièce.

 _'Edward Cullen! J'espère pour toi que tu ne me tends pas un piège_ ,' me dit suspicieusement Carlisle.

"Tout va bien," murmurai-je en quittant la pièce pour rejoindre Jake et mes frères.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Jake, complètement perdu.

"Écoutons-la," suggérai-je.

On resta là, à écouter la conversation. Apparemment, après qu'elle ait appelé la police et l'Enquirer, sa sœur était intervenue pour lui prendre les enfants. Apparemment, elle avait été internée d'office au Centre Psychiatrique de l'État de Floride, à Chattahoochee. Là-bas, ils l'avaient convaincu qu'elle souffrait de Troubles de Stress Post-Traumatique et d'anxiété suite à la perte de son mari. Avec de nombreuses thérapies de groupe combinées à du Seroquel et du Lexapro, ils l'avaient convaincu qu'elle avait tout inventé.

 _Alors ils lui ont fait croire qu'elle était folle de savoir la vérité et ils l'ont convaincu que c'était faux et qu'elle était folle._ Quoi? Cette phrase ne pouvait avoir de sens que pour Emmett. Il rigola. Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire, mais la façon dont il l'avait dit n'avait aucun sens. Fichu Emmett. Je me tournai vers lui mais il avait disparu. Avant qu'on ne puisse réagir, Emmett était dans le salon.

"Hey, nouvelle maman." Ce n'était plus notre mère. "Quoi de neuf? J'ai bien entendu, t'es sortie de l'asile?"

"Emmett!" le disputa Carlisle.

"Je veux dire, tu ne t'es pas fait la malle hein?"

"Emmett!" Carlisle perdait son calme.

"Non, Carlisle, ce n'est pas grave," lui dit Theresa, bien que je pouvais voir dans ses pensées qu'elle était toujours intimidée par Emmett; bien que c'était principalement dû à sa taille plutôt qu'à autre chose. "Emmett, je dois aussi te présenter mes excuses. Je suis désolée que la police t'ait contacté à cause de moi. C'était mal de ma part."

"Han, c'est cool. C'était plutôt marrant en fait." Emmett sourit en repensant à Rose en train de danser dans la maison, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette alors que les policiers la regardaient du coin de l'œil.

"Cool?" Theresa était confuse.

"Il vaut probablement mieux ne pas savoir," lui assura Carlisle.

"Bon, je te verrai plus tard." Emmett quitta la pièce.

"Quoi?" nous demanda Emmett en voyant nos regards noirs. _Oh, allez! Tu dois bien admettre que c'était hilarant! Dommage que Rose ne soit pas là pour voir ça.'_

"Laisse-la tranquille." Je lui mis un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Theresa et Carlisle passèrent trois heures à parler et on passa trois heures à les espionner. Vers la fin, Theresa n'arrêtait pas de bailler. Elle était clairement épuisée.

"Theresa, si vous voulez, les filles ne seront pas de retour avant demain matin. Vous pouvez prendre une de leurs chambres si vous voulez," lui dit Carlisle.

"Merci!" Elle se leva du canapé, lissa ses vêtements et se recoiffa avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Jasper se tendit lorsque son odeur emplit l'air. _Ça va!_

"Venez, on va se faire une virée. Je suis sûr qu'on arrivera même à convaincre Carlisle de nous rejoindre vu qu'Esme n'est pas là."

"J'en suis. Viens Jazz," dit Emmett, en lui mettant une grande claque dans le dos.

"Alors ça me laisse seul avec la salope psychotique," se plaignit Jacob. "Je vais me coucher alors," marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

"Hey papa. On sort un peu," dis-je en faisant un petit geste de la tête en direction de Jasper, pour lui faire clairement comprendre ce qui se passait.

"Ouais, une virée entre mecs," rigola Emmett. "Rejoins-nous," chuchota-t-il ensuite.

"Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir, les garçons." _'Vraiiiment plaisir de te revoir, Edward.'_ "J'aurais aimé revoir les filles aussi." _'Sauf Renesmee. Cette sale gamine m'a rendu complètement folle.'_

Je ne pus me contrôler. "Vous êtes complètement folle," marmonnai-je un tout petit peu trop fort.

 _Est-ce qu'il vient de dire ce que je pense qu'il vient de dire? Personne d'autre ne semble avoir rien entendu. Carlisle l'aurait sûrement disputé. Non, Edward ne peut pas lire mes pensées; il ne peut pas savoir à quoi je pense. Peut-être que je deviens folle._

"Je vais aller me coucher maintenant."

Je soupirai.

 _'Peut-être que je vais aller dormir dans la chambre d'Edward et Bella. Oui, dans le lit d'Edward'_

"Vous pouvez dormir dans la chambre de Renesmee si vous voulez," lui dis-je lorsqu'elle passa à côté de moi. _Bon sang, peut-être qu'il peut… Non, c'est complètement fou._

"Hey, Theresa." Emmett l'arrêta. "Bonne nuit, faites de beaux rêves. Ne laissez pas les vampires vous mordre." Il lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil.

"Emmett!" lui cria-t-on tous les trois.

"Allons-y." Jasper sortit de la maison, Emmett et moi sur les talons.

 _'Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes'_. Je me tournai pour voir Carlisle se rendre dans son bureau.

* * *

 _-PoV Theresa-_

Je les entendis partir alors que j'entrai dans la chambre de Renesmee. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit. Je fermai les yeux mais pas moyen de m'endormir. Je n'arrêtai pas de repenser à la dernière phrase d'Emmett. _'Bonne nuit, faites de beaux rêves. Ne laissez pas les vampires vous mordre.'_ C'était certainement sa version d'une mauvaise blague après que je les ai publiquement accusés d'être des vampires. Il n'était pas sérieux, si?

Non, non, non, non. J'avais déjà traversé tout ça. Le Dr. Baxter m'avait clairement expliqué que c'était mon cerveau qui cherchait une excuse pour le meurtre de Tim. Mais maintenant que j'étais ici, dans cette maison, ça me faisait reconsidérer les choses. Je repensai à toutes les choses étranges qui s'étaient passées durant le tournage. Comment ils semblaient tous bien plus vieux que leur âge. Leur fortune intarissable. Les étranges livres antiques dans le bureau de Carlisle. Les avais-je vraiment jamais vus manger quoi que ce soit?

Un frisson me fit trembler lorsque j'y repensai. Je tendis la main pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Pile sous la lampe, il y avait une photo. Je reconnus immédiatement Jacob, mais la fille avec lui, ça ne pouvait pas être Renesmee! Elle avait les mêmes traits, les cheveux blonds, les yeux chocolat. Mais cette fille devait avoir au moins deux ou trois ans de plus que Renesmee. J'avais entendu parler de poussées de croissance, mais je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. J'aperçus une autre photo. Ma main trembla lorsque je l'attrapai. J'agrippai le cadre rose. À l'intérieur se trouvait une photo d'Edward, tenant dans ses bras une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux chocolat. Sous la photo, il était écrit 'La petite Princesse de Papa.'

Le cadre tomba par terre et je haletai. Je me moquai de ce qu'ils étaient; je savais juste que je devais partir d'ici. Stop! Reprends-toi, me dis-je. J'avais vécu avec eux auparavant. Vécu dans cette maison. Pas une seule fois ils n'avaient tenté de me faire le moindre mal. Mon esprit retourna à la partie de chasse. Jasper. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point j'étais passée près de la mort de ce jour-là. Mon côté rationnel me dit de fuir immédiatement.

Arrête et réfléchis, le contredit mon côté irrationnel.

Et s'ils avaient tué Tim? Ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer ma réaction? Et s'ils avaient essayé de m'aider? Je me rappelai de la conversation que j'avais eue avec Rosalie et Emmett la nuit où ils s'étaient introduits dans ma chambre. C'était réel. Aucun médicament ne me ferait jamais changer d'avis. J'avais simplement envenimé la situation.

Envenimé? Des monstres ont tué ton mari, me cria mon côté rationnel.

Oui, mais ta vie est meilleure maintenant. Tu te remets. Tu as récupéré tes enfants, et tu as suffisamment d'argent pour vivre correctement. Tu as même trouvé un emploi pour regagner ton indépendance.

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je m'approchai du bureau et attrapai une feuille et un stylo.

 _Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. Merci._

Court et simple, et puisque je ne savais toujours pas avec certitude ce qu'ils étaient, j'étais honnête. Je reposai la photo sur la table de chevet et glissai le mot en-dessous. Je me relevai et retournai lentement à ma voiture. Je démarrai et retournai à la maison, prête à commencer ma nouvelle vie. Ma nouvelle vie qui était bien meilleure grâce aux Cullen. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau mais pour le moment, j'étais juste heureuse de retourner auprès de mes enfants.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : Qui d'autre a vu l'émission?_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _ON]_

 _Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

 _[Mode Saw-_ _ **v2**_ _OFF]_


	22. Qui d'autre a vu l'émission?

**Auteur :** BMC1984

 **Traductrice :** Moi

 **Spoilers :** **-**

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre(s) :** Humour/Famille

 **Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BMC1984. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

 **Bêta :** nanie2207...Merci Oria!

 **Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 21: Qui d'autre a vu l'émission?-**

 _-PoV Mike-_

"Hey! Viens mater ça!" entendis-je Will crier depuis le salon. Je restai concentré sur l'ordinateur, pas intéressé pour deux sous par ce qu'il regardait. "Cette salope est sexy et perverse," cria-t-il.

Okay, alors ça, ça me fit bouger. Bien sûr, j'étais fou de Jess mais quel homme aurait bien pu résister à ça. J'entrai dans le salon et le trouvai assis tout au bord du canapé, l'émission qu'il regardait en VOD sur pause.

"Attends une seconde, laisse-moi revenir en arrière."

Je m'assis à côté de lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" lui demandai-je en remarquant l'icône de MTV.

"Pimp My Ride," sourit Will et j'essayai de comprendre comme cette émission pouvait l'exciter autant.

"Tout de suite après la pub, nous emmenons la Jeep au garage, restez avec nous pour voir l'épisode le plus chaotique que nous ayons jamais tourné." J'écoutai la voix off alors que l'image d'une femme se déshabillant à l'arrière d'une Jeep apparaissait à l'écran. Je la regardai se débarrassait sensuellement de l'uniforme de garagiste qu'elle portait, ne portant clairement rien d'autre en-dessous à en juger par les deux flous apparaissant à l'écran. Un homme s'approcha d'elle et soudain, j'eus une illumination.

"Mets sur pause!" hurlai-je, surprenant tellement Will qu'il faillit faire tomber la télécommande.

Je m'approchai de l'écran alors qu'il reculait la vidéo pour s'arrêter sur l'image que je lui avais demandée.

"Putain!" m'exclamai-je en regardant de plus près. J'avais cru voir Bella. J'étais plus que certain de l'avoir vu avec son parfait Edward. "Putain! Putain! Putain! Putain, pas moyen!" Je devais me tromper!

"Mike? Ça va?" me demanda Will, avec inquiétude. Bordel, il devait me prendre pour un fou.

"Je les connais," dis-je, sans jamais détourner le regard de l'écran.

"Ouais, c'est ça!" rigola Will. "Dans tes rêves."

Je sortis mon portable et composai le numéro de Jessica.

"Hey bé-" Je l'interrompis.

"Jess, j'ai besoin que tu viennes. J'ai besoin que tu vois quelque chose, que tu me dises que je ne suis pas fou," m'exclamai-je avant qu'elle m'interrompe.

"Mike, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Sa voix vibrait d'inquiétude.

"Je veux te montrer quelque chose à la télé."

"Sérieusement? Grandis un peu, Mike! J'ai passé la journée chez le fleuriste et le traiteur; je viens de rentrer et j'ai besoin de décider de la place de chacun ce soir et tu veux que je vienne regarder la télé?"

Merde, maintenant elle était folle de rage. Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux qu'une femme préparant son mariage.

"Cullen passe à la télé." Ces cinq mots furent tout ce dont j'eus besoin.

"J'arrive." Elle raccrocha avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

J'aurais dû être irrité que la simple mention de son nom la fasse venir si rapidement. Et pourtant, pour être honnête, j'en aurais fait autant en entendant le nom de Bella.

"La terre à Mike." Je regardai Will. "Est-ce que tu vas me dire c'est qui Cullen? C'est la fille qui te met dans tous tes états?"

Je secouai la tête. "Cullen est...ben techniquement, c'est aussi une Cullen maintenant. Elle s'appelle Bella et lui c'est Edward."

Il dut remarquer mon dégoût lorsque je prononçai le nom de Cullen.

"C'est ton ex?" me demanda-t-il, d'une voix pleine de doutes.

"J'aurais bien aimé," soupirai-je. "Je l'ai invité au bal de fin d'année."

"Et elle t'a dit non," rigola Will.

"Nous étions juste amis." Je ne développai pas, ne voulant même pas repenser à ce soi-disant rendez-vous au cinéma, la nuit où j'avais vomi mes tripes alors qu'elle avait passé la soirée dans les bras de son soi-disant ami. Plus j'y pensai, et plus j'étais convaincu que c'était eux. Je remarquai que Bella était toujours aussi jolie, identique à la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Je me rappelai de la période où Cullen était parti à L.A. À quel point ça avait été difficile pour Bella. Ce stupide bâtard ne la méritait pas. Mais il était possible qu'ils soient à L.A. Heureusement, Jessica arriva à cet instant, interrompant notre conversation.

"Où est-il?" cria-t-elle en faisant irruption dans le salon.

"Content de te voir ma chérie." Okay, peut-être que j'étais un peu trop sarcastique mais elle avait fait un trajet qui prenait en temps normal quinze minutes, en moins de cinq minutes. Bien sûr, j'étais jaloux qu'elle soit toujours aussi fascinée par lui.

"Oh, allez, Mike," soupira-t-elle. "Ça fait des années qu'on ne les a pas vus. Tu peux comprendre que je veux juste voir mes amis, non?"

Elle était excitée de voir ses amis parce que Bella lui manquait, pas parce qu'elle craquait encore sur Edward, bien sûr! Mon côté le plus rationnel me disait de laisser courir. Après tout l'argent que nous avions déjà dépensé pour ce mariage, je ne voulais pas l'énerver au point qu'elle l'annule à quelques semaines à peine de la date fixée. En plus, j'avais le pressentiment qu'une fois qu'elle aurait vu ce que Bella était en train de faire pour Edward, son attitude allait changer.

"Vous êtes prêts à ce que je lance la vidéo?" nous demanda Will. J'avais presque oublié l'émission. Presque. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour oublier à quoi Bella ressemblait à l'arrière de cette Jeep. Je maudis une fois de plus les producteurs d'avoir censuré la vidéo.

* * *

 _-PoV Jessica-_

"Hey, Jess, Mike?" nous appela Will. C'était une situation très gênante; nous étions tous les deux sur le point de regarder les gens avec qui nous aurions aimé finir. Je veux dire, Mike était pas mal: après l'université, il s'était trouvé un bon boulot et je savais qu'il m'aimait, mais il n'était certainement pas Edward. Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'il trouvait à Bella, toujours en train de se cogner partout, toujours en train de pleurnicher. "Oh non, pauvre de moi, Edward m'a acheté une nouvelle voiture. Oh non, j'ai horreur qu'Edward m'achète des bijoux..." Je ne savais pas comment il pouvait la supporter tous les jours.

"Que regardons-nous?" demandai-je aux garçons.

"Tu vas voir," sourit Will. Je connaissais ce sourire; il voulait dire qu'il savait quelque chose. Je voulais lui demander quoi mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion. Il remit l'émission en marche et je regardai l'écran.

"Tout de suite après la pub, nous emmenons la Jeep au garage, restez avec nous pour voir l'épisode le plus chaotique que nous ayons jamais tourné." Je regardai une pute se déshabiller à l'arrière d'une Jeep pour un...Ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme, c'était Edward...Bella?

"C'est quoi ce bordel!" criai-je à Mike.

"Ouais, c'était ce que je me disais," répondit-il, les yeux rivés sur elle.

"MIKE!" J'étais de plus en plus en colère. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?" criai-je.

"On dirait qu'ils sont sur le point de faire l'amour dans le garage," remarqua Will. On lui lança tous les deux un regard noir. Bon, au moins, ça voulait dire que Mike ne reluquait plus cette stupide traînée. Comment avait-elle mis le grapin sur Edward Cullen? Attendez, maintenant je comprenais mieux. Sa décision d'attendre jusqu'au mariage n'était qu'un paquet de conneries; tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était une traînée. J'aurais pu l'être pour lui.

"Jess? Ça va?" me demanda Will. "Hey, Mike, on dirait qu'elle est sur le point d'exploser."

Non. Peut-être que ce n'était pas eux, peut-être que je me trompais. On ne les avait pas vus depuis des années et les caméras de sécurité étaient de mauvaise qualité. J'avais toujours supposé, puisque je n'avais plus eu de leurs nouvelles depuis des années, qu'ils s'étaient séparés. J'avais supposé qu'elle était trop embarrassée pour m'appeler. Trop embarrassée pour admettre à quel point elle avait été stupide de se marier à dix-huit ans.

"Ça ne peut pas être eux," dis-je les dents serrées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr que c'est eux." Je jure que s'il continuait à regarder cette femme, qu'elle soit Bella ou non, j'allais le tuer.

"Mike, donne-moi mon téléphone." Je venais de réaliser que dans ma hâte, j'avais oublié mon portable. Je m'approchai de lui.

Je fermai ensuite les yeux pour fouiller dans ma mémoire une seconde. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas composé ce numéro. Je le composai lentement pour être de ne pas me tromper.

"Chef Swan," répondit Charlie. Pffff, je m'attendais à Bella, peut-être? Je voulais juste lui poser une question.

"Bonjour, Chef Swan. C'est Jessica Stanley. Je suis une ancienne camarade de classe de Bella." Ouais, genre il ne m'aurait pas reconnu.

"Je me demandai juste si vous aviez l'adresse de Bella et Edward?"

Je prêtai à peine à l'attention à l'adresse qu'il me donna puisqu'ils ne semblaient pas être en Californie.

"Alors ils n'ont pas mis les pieds à Los Angeles, récemment?"

"Non, pourquoi?" me demanda Charlie. "Félicitations, au fait. J'ai appris pour ton mariage. Vous allez partir à L.A?" me demanda Charlie, probablement curieux.

"Non, j'ai juste entendu dire qu'ils étaient là-bas," dis-je prête à raccrocher. Dirait-il à Bella que j'avais appelé? Est-ce que ça l'intéresserait même? "Très bien, Chef. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé." Je raccrochai rapidement.

"Tu vois, Mike, tu as pété un plomb. Ce n'était pas Edward et Bella." Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Peut-être qu'on s'était trompé. Peut-être que le pouvoir de persuasion de Mike m'avait fait croire que c'était eux. "Regarde de plus près. Ce n'est pas eux," lui dis-je. Mike me fit un sourire. Il m'attira dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête. "Je suis désolé. Je suppose que tu as raison." Il regarda une fois de plus la télé. "Je crois que t'as raison."

"Bon, maintenant que t'es là, pourquoi on ne se mettrait pas un film et je pourrais t'aider à décider des places de tout le monde à la réception."

Je hochai la tête bien que je ne saurais dire quel film il avait choisi. Je posai la tête sur son épaule et m'endormis, heureuse et à l'aise avec l'homme que j'allais épouser.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà! Cette histoire est désormais finie et avec elle, nous nous séparons de cette version des Cullen. J'espère que ces deux histoires (et l'outtake :D) vous auront plu autant qu'à moi. Laissez-moi une dernière review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **A plus, sur une autre de mes traductions.**

 **Bonnes Fêtes de fin d'année!**


End file.
